


Teaching History (is Old News) [Traducción]

by Maya_0196



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus brilla mucho, Crack, Crack con algo de trama, Harry hace falsas profecías solo para fastidiar a Tom, Humor, M/M, No Bashing, Quizás debería etiquetar Angst, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Tom solo quiere ser un Señor Oscuro, Universo Alternativo-Divergencia con Canon, maldita sea, solo quizás
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: En el que Tom es el profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts donde secretamente va reclutando a los seguidores de su futuro ejército, y Harry es el terrible profesor de Adivinación que arruina por accidente cada uno de los planes de Tom.-¡Traducción autorizada por el fantástico escritor, You_Light_The_Sky!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Capítulo 1.  La solicitud

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teaching History (is Old News)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034761) by [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky). 



> EXENCIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD.
> 
> Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por You_Light_The_Sky, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en fanfiction bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.  
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si ves publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!
> 
> Sin más por el momento, ¡espero te guste esta historia!

**Teaching History (is Old News)**

Por You_Light_The_Sky

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

:::

**Capítulo 1.**

**La solicitud**

Tom mantiene su sonrisa mientras Dumbledore hace su siguiente pregunta:

—¿Por qué solicitaste el puesto de DCAO, Tom?

Una pregunta casual, destinada a diseccionar las intenciones de Tom sin lugar a duda. Pero Tom tenía mucha práctica en fingir sus sentimientos. La vieja cabra podrá sospechar sus mentiras, pero nunca podrá _probarlo_. No sin legilimancia.

—Hogwarts —dice Tom cuidadoso, recordando aquellos días en Saint Wool—, siempre ha sido como un hogar para mí. No puedo pensar en un mejor lugar para regresar a ejercer mi carrera que este —Todas esas mentes jóvenes, llenas de potencial. Sí pudiera hacer que se conviertan en los poderosos soldados que _necesita_ , entonces…—. Deseo enseñar y proporcionar un ambiente enriquecedor para mis alumnos tal y como hicieron los profesores que me formaron.

No se molesta en agregar _‘cómo lo hiciste_ ’. Ambos saben que sería una mentira y Tom preferiría romper su propia varita y besar a su viejo profesor.

—Hmm…—vuelve a mencionar Dumbledore desde su silla, manteniendo fija su mirada en Tom—,… _eres_ muy joven para esta posición… quizás con más experiencia…

—La profesora Chang ha estado en su personal durante dos años y ella es solo un año mayor que yo. También pasé un año en Rumania, haciendo un estudio independiente sobre las criaturas oscuras de la región bajo la supervisión del maestro Kettleburn. Incluí su recomendación en mi solicitud.

—Cierto, cierto —asiente Dumbledore, metiéndose otro caramelo de limón en su boca y chupándolo con fuerza.

Tom lo odia.

Pasan varios minutos en los que Tom piensa en siete formas diferentes de maldecir a Dumbledore cuando, finalmente, el viejo se levanta y dice: —Gracias por la entrevista, Tom. Se te enviará un búho si has sido contratado.

Tom casi saca su varita allí mismo (algo de Dumbledore siempre saca sus pensamientos más irracionales), pero solo se inclina por cortesía y sale por la puerta sin despedirse.

Esa formalidad de los búhos no era más que una distracción. Tom _sabe_ que él es el mejor candidato para este trabajo, incluso buscó quienes son los otros postulantes para revisar sus currículos y ninguno era tan impresionante como el suyo. Si el profesor Dippet aun fuera el director, habría contratado a Tom al instante, tal y como lo hizo con Merrythought, pero _no_ , Dumbledore tiene que _volver a revisar el curriculum de Tom_.

Dumbledore va a rechazar su solicitud, Tom lo sabe. La necesidad de atacar algo regresa. ¿Cómo _se atrevía_ el viejo, cuando Tom es _mejor_ y _más listo_ que cualquier otro mago en Inglaterra, cuando Tom puede hacer que otros magos y brujas también sean mejores?

Casi tropieza con un cuerpo agachado junto a la estatua de la gárgola.

—¿ _Potter_?

Ahí estaba él, el mismo Harry Potter que parpadea con confusión hacia Tom desde el suelo con su cabello despeinado y sus sorprendentes ojos verdes. No puede evitar notar que el otro se viste igual que siempre, con esos atroces suéteres neón con horribles dibujos de animalitos “adorables”. El animal de hoy es un ornitorrinco con un corbatín amarillo.

—Oh —Potter parpadea, sin molestarse en levantarse del piso—. ¿Eres tú, Ryddle?

—Levántate del suelo, Potter.

—Ah. Cierto.

Potter se levanta lentamente y bosteza, estirando sus manos. —Woah, es extraño verte aquí. ¿Dumbledore también te llamó para una entrevista o algo así?

Por un momento Tom ve rojo. Estaba claro, _muy claro_ ; Dumbledore encontraría a otro candidato que le arrebataría el puesto de DCAO, su _alumno estrella_ , no menos. Por supuesto, ese viejo programaría la entrevista de Potter justo después de la de Tom para frotárselo en su cara. Podía imaginarlo -Potter consiguiendo el puesto de DCAO-, y es _inaceptable_.

—Wow, relájate Ryddle, parece que estás teniendo un aneurisma-

Tom a cambio le da una mirada fulminante y pasa junto a él. Esta noche preparará una maldición sobre el puesto de DCAO hasta que el trabajo caiga en las manos apropiadas. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo durará Potter como profesor y qué accidente le ocurrirá al final del año. ¿Un ataque troll? ¿Un encanto de memoria?

—Oye Ryddle, ¡yo que tú tendría cuidado de las llamas en el futuro! —Potter le grita alegre.

La mano de Tom crispa. —Veo que no has cambiado —murmura.

—¡Gracias!

—No fue un cumplido —suelta Tom mientras se aleja.

Otra predicción tonta. Igual que en la escuela. Potter siempre hacía los comentarios más extraños, ninguno de ellos era cierto. « _Los malvaviscos caerán del cielo mañana. Tu lengua se convertirá en una serpiente._ » Siempre eran estupideces que probablemente eran bromas, considerando la historia familiar de Potter.

Esta noche lanzará la maldición.

:::

Para la incredulidad de Tom, una lechuza lo espera en su estudio con una carta. Estampado en el sobre, además del sello de Hogwarts, hay una pegatina de una llama.

Ha conseguido el trabajo.

:::

En su primer día de trabajo, Tom entra a la oficina de Dumbledore y se encuentra con Potter felizmente comiendo brownies con la vieja cabra. Tom casi se frota los ojos para intentar ver si se trata de una ilusión, pero mantiene su rostro en blanco y en su lugar muestra su sonrisa ensayada.

—Mis disculpas, no sabía que tenía compañía, profesor. ¿Regreso más tarde?

—Tonterías —Los ojos de Dumbledore parpadean de forma molesta—; Harry, este es tu nuevo colega.

… ¿Qué?

Potter se sienta y apoya las piernas sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore. El suéter de hoy tiene una llama. Una jodida llama horneando cupcakes—. ¡Hola Ryddle! ¿No es genial? ¡Soy el nuevo profesor de Adivinación!


	2. Capítulo 2. Orientación

**Teaching History (is Old News)**

Por You_Light_The_Sky

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

:::

**Capítulo 2.**

**Orientación**

:::

_—_ …No sabía que abrieron otra vacante en Hogwarts.

Tom hace un recuento en su cabeza. ¿De dónde vino esa falta de información? Tendrá que decírselo a sus informantes, exigir una mejor calidad de informes en el futuro. Qué desperdicio de oportunidad. Podría haber colocado a uno de sus seguidores en el puesto de Adivinación, pero ahora tendrá que ver todos los días a _Potter_ y a sus calcetines impares.

—La profesora Trelawney sintió una emergente necesitad de explorar su tercer ojo en Grecia junto a su esposa. Escuché que comenzaron un pequeño y encantador negocio leyendo el tarot a muggles. ¡Y han tenido un gran éxito, tanto que incluso diseñaron sus propias cartas! ¡También tuvieron la amabilidad de enviarme unos juegos para compartirlos con los estudiantes!

Dumbledore prácticamente empujó la pequeña carta al rostro de Tom de forma completamente innecesaria.

—…Llamas*.

Efectivamente, ‘ _Tarotistas, Trelawney y Hestia’_ iba acompañado del pequeño dibujo de una llama observando una bola de cristal. No importa que Tom esté seguro que esas bolas no tienen nada que ver con la lectura del tarot, pero las Llamas era algo completamente random, más al ser una criatura comúnmente vista en América del Sur. Y ahora Tom lamenta haber entrado en la oficina de Dumbledore porque cada hecho trivial que conoce sobre la vida salvaje sudamericana (mágica o no) pasa por su mente.

Detrás de Dumbledore, Potter sonríe, haciendo que Tom entrecierre sus ojos.

Potter usó ese terrible suéter de llama a propósito, Tom puede sentirlo. Si él fuera un jugador, apostaría todos sus ahorros a que Potter le pidió a Dumbledore que pusiera esa pegatina en su carta, y luego, sabiendo que Tom seria contratado, decidió usar ese mismo suéter _solo_ para molestarlo.

—Sé cuánto las amas —Potter asiente como si leyera su mente (cosa imposible, por supuesto, dado los perfectos que eran los escudos de oclumacia de Tom, pero algo sobre el de ojos verdes hace que los verifique dos veces).

Tom frunce el ceño. —Estás equivocado. En todo caso, _tú eres_ el que tiene una obsesión con las llamas. No he sido golpeado por un coche muggle porque, abro paréntesis, “ _una llama escupió mi ojo_ ”, cierro paréntesis. (1)

—Ah, qué buenos tiempos. Esa fue una de mis mejores predicciones de muerte. Nunca se sabe, Ryddle. No planearía ningún viaje al zoológico, eso es seguro. O a Australia. O América del Sur, ahora que lo pienso.

Tom lo mira fijo, con odio.

—¡Podría ser peor! Una vez le dije a Neville que las nueces vampiro lo morderían hasta la muerte. Tienen una buena mandíbula —Potter asiente para sí en un aire de falsa sabiduría que solo lo hacían ver más ridículo, más con esas enormes gafas que casi se le caen de su nariz (2).

« _No existe tal cosa como “nueces vampiro”_ » dice para sí Tom. Pero ahora que lo piensa, animar objetos inanimados como las nueces sería una forma de alquimia. Teóricamente, al usar otra forma de vida como conducto, quizás las almas podrían transferirse (algo similar a la creación de horcrux, solo que le agregaría el factor de animación y personalidad). Si se le añade como elemento una criatura mágica (en realidad, los vampiros pueden considerarse como una subclase de mago-no-muerto, o infectado como en el caso de los hombres lobo), podría aumentar la probabilidad de éxito, lo que significaría que-

_«NO. Detente allí_ » Lo enloquecedor de interactuar con Potter -donde y cuando sea-, es que a veces Tom se detenía a analizar la plausibilidad de sus comentarios contra su mejor juicio. Quizás algo de esas excentricidades y encanto podría tener algo de verdad. En cualquier caso, lo más sensato sería ignorarlo por el resto de su vida profesional. O hasta que despidan a Potter. Tom se pregunta cuán sospechoso sería la última opción para Dumbledore.

—…Estoy seguro que sí —Tom coloca su mejor sonrisa, la misma que usa para encantar a los extraños. Es mejor lidiar con las rarezas de Potter con el mayor encanto posible.

—¡Lo sabía! —Potter aplaude, sonriendo como si Tom hubiera probado la teoría de la magia vibratoria de Merlín cuando _las nueces vampiro ni siquiera son un concepto real, alguien debió dejar caer a Potter de pequeño._ —Siempre es bueno contar contigo para apoyarme, Ryddle. ¿Brownie?

Mientras Tom pensaba en una forma de rechazar la oferta debido a la fuerte sospecha de envenenamiento (Potter debe haber horneado esos brownies. Prueba: Dumbledore siempre come dulces ácidos, nunca algo dulce. Además, las marcas de quemaduras en las manos de Potter son provocadas por hornos muggles porque Merlín sabrá que Potter no aprovechará su don mágico), Dumbledore le interrumpe al darle una palmada en su hombro (urgh).

Él brilla, y comenta: —Estoy muy contento que ustedes dos se lleven tan bien. Siempre es conmovedor ver como se forman buenas amistades después de la graduación.

Tom se pone rígido. ¿Amistad? Entrecierra sus ojos. Ahora puede ver los planes de Dumbledore. Claramente el retiro improvisado de Trelawney es parte del plan de la vieja cabra para meter a un “viejo amigo” de Tom y así poder espiarlo durante su tiempo como maestro y de paso evitar que emerjan rumores de favoritismo (rumores que hubieran aumentado si le hubiese negado la vacante de DCAO). Cualquier mago o bruja podría ver que Harry Potter no era el más calificado para ser maestro de adivinación. Obviamente, Dumbledore interpreto sus pocas interacciones con Potter como una especie de amistad malinterpretada y, suponiendo que Tom sería más amable con alguien de su edad, le pidió a Potter que viniera como espía.

—Ryddle va a morir trágicamente por un accidente automovilístico causado por una llama, profesor, no creo que podamos ser amigos —suelta Potter casual y Tom retracta su pensamiento.

No, Potter es demasiado estúpido para ser un espía.

:::

Dumbledore da un discurso sobre el honor de ser un miembro del personal de Hogwarts junto a viejas anécdotas que solo hacía perder tiempo y saliva sin razón más que como tortura. Luego pasa a señalar las responsabilidades que ahora tienen Tom y Potter respecto a sus estudiantes como su seguridad y otras situaciones de emergencia. Finalmente, Dumbledore les dice que lo acompañen a un recorrido por las instalaciones (pero era realmente para mostrarles sus oficinas).

Potter suelta “ _oohh y aaahh”_ con cada pintura que se topan a pesar de haber estado en Hogwarts durante siete años. Intenta darle a Tom otro brownie, pero es rechazado. Algunos venenos mágicos no muestran síntomas hasta días después. Para su fortuna Potter se distrae, la emoción filtrándose en cada palabra mientras exclama: —¡Ahí está la escalera por la que me empujaste una vez!

Tom casi voltea a ver a Dumbledore, listo para obliviarlo si es necesario (pero si eso funcionara en un mago tan poderoso, Tom no tendría tiempo para dudar, finalmente demostraría que es más fuerte que Dumbledore y-) pero el viejo solo se ríe suavemente.

—Aunque habría apreciado saber la verdad cuando ocurrió ese incidente, estoy seguro que Tom ha cambiado desde entonces… sin embargo, si alguna vez vuelve a intentar algo así, y a su edad, las consecuencias serán graves —dice con una sonrisa Dumbledore.

No hay nadie más en el mundo que Tom conozca que pueda transmitir tal desdén a través de una sonrisa amable. Es una habilidad que Tom codicia, aunque solo sea para ejercer más poder sobre los demás. Sin embargo, ver a Dumbledore dominar tal gesto hace que Tom quiera caminar con una mueca en su rostro solo para molestar al bastardo.

—Por supuesto. Ya no soy un niño.

—Oh, pero Tom, todos mis antiguos alumnos son jóvenes para mí.

En otras palabras, Dumbledore cree que la magia de Tom está al nivel de un niño, que Tom es inmaduro y…

—¿Brownie?

—¡ _No, no quiero un brownie, Potter_!

—Eh… —Potter se encoge de hombros, metiendo ese asqueroso pastelillo en su boca—, eres tan amargado Ryddle. Si comieras más azúcar, te relajarías más.

—Así no es cómo funciona la biología.

Los ojos de Potter se agrandaron. —¿Has leído ciencia muggle?

—Todo conocimiento es valioso.

—¡Increíble!

… Y Tom necesita cambiar de tema. _Ahora._

—¿Nuestras oficinas, profesor?

Dumbledore, ese bufón, solo mira a Tom y a Potter con un brillo alegre. Si ese viejo fuera un petardo, ya habría estallado en múltiples colores.

—Desafortunadamente la oficina de Adivinación está siendo renovada por un incidente de Firenze, y dado que ustedes están tan familiarizados, pensé que podrían compartir oficina hasta que los constructores vengan.

Tom quiere maldecir a todos los seres vivos en esta escuela. Esta escuela es _mágica_. Esa oficina debería poder repararse sola por la _magia_. Si realmente necesitan constructores para reparar la escuela, Tom se comería un brownie.

No importa. Dumbledore claramente planeó esto. Harry Potter definitivamente es un espía.

—Eso está bien para mí. Te prepararé unos scones** mañana, Ryddle. ¡Tiene que haber un postre que te guste! —Potter aplaude, migajas caían sobre su túnica y suéter.

Corrección: Harry Potter seguía siendo muy estúpido para ser un espía. Nadie puede fingir ese grado de idiotez durante diez años.

:::

**Nota de autor:**

(1) Como curiosidad, mi mejor amiga en la escuela hacía este mismo tipo de falsas predicciones ridículas de muerte. Ella tenía algo con las llamas.

(2) Y las nueces. ¿Por qué nueces-vampiro? No tengo la menor idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> *Por si alguien no ha entendido a qué se refiere con “llamas”, no habla de fuego, una mecha. Sino del animal ese de cuello alargado precioso y felposo, en Perú andan por allí los seres cutes.
> 
> **Un Scones es un panecillo redondo y rechoncho, acompañante típico en los desayunos y meriendas inglesas. Pueden ser de avena, trigo o centeno y tener como relleno pasas, arándanos o queso. También puede encontrarse en su presentación triangular o cuadrada.
> 
> ¡Me alegra ver el recibimiento de esta historia! Estoy feliz -w-
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!
> 
> ¡Les quiero, ciao!


	3. Plan de estudio

**Teaching History (is Old News)**

Por **You_Light_The_Sky**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

:::

**Capítulo 3**

**Plan de estudio**

:::

—… ¿ _Qué_ es esto?

Potter mira a Tom desde un horroroso sofá de una rata amarilla con cola en forma de rayo. Dicho “mueble” incluso tenía lo que parecía ser mejillas rojas y una cara sonriente. El suéter del día era de una rata topo desnuda bailando sobre una pelota de playa, gritando “revolución”

—¿Te refieres a mi sofá o a la decoración?

—…Ambos.

—Bueno, _esto_ —Potter dice como si hubiera dominado todos los hechizos en la historia de los magos—, ¡es un invento muggle que se llama Pikachu! Es tan genial que lanza _electricidad_ cuando se enoja. Incluso hay videojuegos y un anime -deberías verlo alguna vez- ¡y esos son mis creaciones de origami! El origami es el arte de-

—Sé lo que es el origami, pero ¿por qué tus grullas de papel vuelan sobre mi cabeza?

Alrededor de una docena de grullas en colores pastel agitaban el cabello de Tom. Uno incluso intentó acurrucarse contra su flequillo antes que lo aturdiera con un stupefy sin varita. Su papeloso cadáver cayó en espiral al suelo antes de que otras grúas se apresuren a atraparlo.

—¡Les gustas! —Potter brilla.

—...

—... Yyy, podría haberles dicho que te protegieran de futuros ataques de llamas. No quisiera que mi colega muriera en el trabajo. Solo imagina en todo el papeleo que todas las autoridades tendrían que hacer.

El agarre de Tom se aprieta sobre su varita. —Por _última_ vez, no voy a morir por una llama —Una vez que haga su segundo horrocrux, nunca morirá—, es una mentira que inventaste por alguna estúpida razón. Para llamar la atención o porque eres un mentiroso compulsivo.

Por un momento, la cara de Potter se tuerce en una expresión que Tom todavía no puede entender. Le recuerda a su primer año, peleando y empujando a Potter por las escaleras, viendo la sangre fluir por la cara del de ojos verdes de una cicatriz que nunca se desvaneció…

Pero luego la grulla azul de antes golpea a Tom en la frente y Potter se ríe, el momento se rompe.

—Puedo hacer serpientes si no te gustan.

Tom frunce el ceño. —Ese no es el punto. Esta oficina debe ser compartida entre _ambos_. Tus _cosas de_ papel están en todas partes. Contrólalos.

—Eh, pero tu lado es muy sencillo. No tienes nada más que libros.

No es del todo cierto. Tom tiene una vasta colección de artefactos mágicos encerrados dentro de un baúl expandido mágicamente. También es muy consciente del poder que tiene una apariencia atractiva en aquellos con los que interactúa, por lo mantiene su guardaropa con lo que lo hace más estéticamente atractivo.

Pero mirando el lado de Potter, decorado con flores de papel y mariposas, cojines con forma de animales y largas cortinas de molestos colores neón, Tom puede ver el punto de Potter. El lado de la oficina de Potter tiene una personalidad distinta con adornos divertidos para tranquilizar a los estudiantes (no es una mala estrategia), mientras que el lado de Tom de la oficina es escaso, limpio y tenso (el miedo puede ser un motivador efectivo).

Una vez más, Tom frunce el ceño ante la diferencia entre Potter y él. Ambos mestizos. Ambos huérfanos. Y, sin embargo, la respuesta de Potter a su posición en la sociedad es acumular objetos inútiles y hacerse el tonto mientras Tom lucha por el conocimiento, el poder y el control de su propio destino.

—…Voy a comprar una pintura. Ahora cállate y déjame concentrarme en terminar mis planes de estudio.

La idea tiene mérito después de todo. Tom a menudo olvida que la gente normal también acumula cosas inútiles para parecer accesibles (nunca invitó a una persona a su lugar de residencia) y necesitará que los estudiantes confíen en él. Necesitará una pintura que un profesor normal de DADA tendría...

—Urgh, plan de estudio… Me voy a dormir —Potter se acurruca contra su sofá amarillo de pikarata.

—…¿Ya terminaste el tuyo? —¿Cuánto tiempo le lleva estar preparado para este trabajo? La teoría de Potter-es-un-espía había cobrado más mérito.

—Oh, Dios, no. Solo improvisaré el primer día. Es _adivinación_ , ¿sabes?

Tom hace una pausa en medio de su escritura.

—...Disculpa, pero _¿cómo_ te contrataron?

—Mi devastadora buena apariencia.

—...

—¡Es una broma! Ya te lo dije Ryddle, ¡puedo ver el futuro! Snape va a tener mucha suerte en el amor este mes, ¿sabes?

(Urgh.) Tom se repugna ante esa imagen, y le responde: —Por favor, abstente de hacer predicciones de amor sobre nuestros compañeros de trabajo en el futuro.

Por qué la población en general insiste en obsesionarse por el amor y los actos sexuales está más allá de Tom.

Inesperadamente, Potter también hace una mueca. —Sí... eso podría ser lo mejor. Es un amor muy trágico. Muchas verrugas. Y lengua.

— _¡Potter!_

El sonido de la risa de Potter, acompañado del aleteo de las grullas de papel en el aire, irrita con fuerza los nervios de Tom. Si no termina obliviando a todos en Hogwarts para encubrir el asesinato de Potter en el próximo mes, celebrará un nuevo record. Por ahora, Tom debería centrarse en diseñar su plan de estudio y enviar cartas a sus seguidores...

::

A la mañana siguiente, Snape aparece en el desayuno con una rana pegada a la cara. La sonrisa de complicidad de Potter hace que Tom cuestione el universo.


	4. Ceremonia de Selección

**Teaching History (is Old News)**

Por **You_Light_The_Sky**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

:::

**Capítulo 4**

**Ceremonia de Selección**

::

Cuando Potter irrumpe por las puertas del Gran Comedor, cinco minutos antes de la llegada de los primeros años, Tom sisea: —¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Aw —Hojas caen del cabello de Potter. Las grullas de papel que siempre lo acompañan siguieron su paso y dan vueltas alrededor de su cabeza, sacando las hojas. El suéter de ornitorrinco también regresó. Tom odia ese suéter—, ¿me extrañaste?

— _No._ Te perdiste la reunión de personal. Dumbledore estaba preocupado.

Para ser más específico, Dumbledore había interrogado a Tom sobre el paradero de Potter con una severa expresión. Probablemente pensaba que lo había matado y escondido su cuerpo en el Bosque Prohibido (cosa que era francamente insultante. Si ese fuera el caso, Tom ni siquiera dejaría evidencia alguna). La vieja cabra siempre protegía sospechosamente a su antiguo alumno favorito, generalmente sacando conclusiones cuando Tom interactuaba con Potter.

—Oh, rayos. Olvidé decirle que decidí tomar el tren hasta aquí.

—…El tren.

—Sip.

—…como el Expreso de Hogwarts.

—¡El mismo!

Las grullas sobre la cabeza de Potter asintieron en acuerdo a lo dicho de su amo.

—¿… _Por qué_? —Potter ya vivía en Hogwarts. Tom lo sabía bien. Ha estado atrapado con este imbécil en la misma oficina durante dos semanas. Afortunadamente, Potter dejó que Tom tuviera la habitación de arriba, decidiendo que una hamaca en la oficina sería lo más “cómodo”.

—Bueno, ¡es una excelente forma de conocer a los estudiantes! Además, les dije a todos que _yo_ era un séptimo año, ¡y me creyeron! Son tan jóvenes. Tan inocentes. Al menos los de primer año. Tuve que sobornar a los de mayor grado para que mantengan la boca cerrada.

Como si fuera una señal, Tom escucha a los gemelos Weasley gritar desde la mesa de Gryffindor. —¡Es bueno verlo allí, Profesor Harrykins!

—¡Es Potter para ustedes, sinvergüenzas! —Si Potter comienza a bromear con sus antiguos compañeros de escuela, Tom lo acusará con McGonagall y, con suerte, lograría el despido de Potter—. Como sea, ¿te gustaron los macarrones que hice esta mañana? Ahí fue a parar la mayor parte de mi chocolate.

Potter, en su eterna búsqueda de conducir a Tom a cometer asesinato, ha horneado cada mañana un tipo diferente de postre (probablemente manipulando su influencia sobre los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts) en un intento de “endulzar la actitud de Tom”. Hasta ahora, Tom no ha tocado ninguna de aquellas “creaciones”.

—…No me gustan los dulces.

—Claro, claro… encontraré _algo_ que te guste comer, no te preocupes, Ryddle.

Antes de que Tom pudiera responder, Potter tomó asiento junto a él (… como siempre) justo cuando los primeros años marchaban por el pasillo.

La primera impresión de Tom ante este grupo de primeros años es… un leve disgusto. Son… pequeños. Muy pequeños. Algunos miraban el techo con asombro mientras que otros tímidamente tomaban de la mano a sus otros compañeros y se contraían con cada sonido (igual como hizo Longbottom durante la primera selección de Tom. Ahora que lo pensaba, Potter también estuvo allí. Potter era diferente en aquel entonces. Estaba más tranquilo.)

—Les tengo un poco de envidia, en realidad —reflexiona Potter—, me encantaría volver a ver Hogwarts por primera vez.

Tom… no podía estar contra ese pensamiento. Puede que no sea afectado por el sentimentalismo, pero Hogwarts siempre se sentía estable. Constante. La sed de aprender, saber más, con solo ver por vez primera el castillo, nunca ha sido la misma.

Cuando los primeros años llegaron a la mesa de profesores, varios de ellos se detuvieron y señalaron a Potter con horror y sorpresa. Potter solo movió de arriba a abajo las cejas y les dio un guiño. Los más débiles de los primeros años comenzaron a temblar mientras que otros palidecieron o fruncieron el ceño.

Potter se ríe por lo bajo. —Les dije a los más asustados que el sombrero los pondrá en Slytherin.

Tom bufó. Como si esos asustadizos tuvieran las cualidades para triunfar en la casa de las serpientes. —Era innecesario, tus predicciones siempre son incorrectas.

—¡No, no, solo observa!

McGonagall comienza a llamar nombres. —Abad, Hannah.

—Ella es un Ravenclaw —susurra Potter.

—¡Hufflepuff! —grita el sombrero.

Tom suspira.

—Creevy, Colin.

—¡Oh, ese es Slytherin!

—¡Gryffindor! —el sombrero vofica.

—Potter, ¿quieres parar?

—Dao, Soo-Lin.

—Ella es Gryffindor.

—¡Slytherin! —suelta el sombrero en la habitación.

—¡Ninguna de tus “predicciones” se hace realidad!

Pero Potter continuó susurrando sus predicciones hasta que Tom vio un patrón. Por cada estudiante que Potter llamaba Slytherin, el sombrero los clasificaba en Gryffindor y viceversa. Lo mismo aplicaba para los Ravenclaw que Potter predecía, los clasificaba Hufflepuff y ocurría el efecto contrario.

Tom entrecierra los ojos. O Potter era un experto leyendo a la gente o puede estar ocultando la verdad.

—¡Oh, y ese es un Hufflepuff! —Potter asiente a Blaise Zabini.

El sombrero dice: —Slytherin.

O no. Tom frunce el ceño por verse atrapado en otro bucle de pensamiento paranoico sobre Potter. Lo conocía desde primer año. Si Potter no ha mostrado ningún potencial hasta ahora, entonces debe ser el idiota que parece. O quizás debería aplicar la navaja de Occam. Tom debería dejar de buscar conspiraciones donde no las hay. Nadie en Hogwarts alcanza su nivel de intelecto, excepto -solo quizás-, Dumbledore.

Aun así… algo sobre Potter…

—¡Sean bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts! —Dumbledore da su tonto discurso habitual—. Como habrán notado, tenemos dos nuevas incorporaciones a nuestro personal. Puede que los reconozcan como antiguos estudiantes de último año, pero tengan la certeza que el profesor Ryddle y el profesor Potter le proporcionarán la mejor educación en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Adivinación, respectivamente.

El gran salón estalla en aplausos. Los gemelos Weasley, acompañados por el Weasley menor (una niña, para variar) silbaban y gritaban el nombre de Potter. Los Slytherin tintinean sus copas hacia Tom, mientras que algunos de los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff lo miraban con mezclas de cálculo y asombro.

—¡Qué hablen! ¡Qué hablen!

Dumbledore los mira a ambos. —No me gustaría decepcionar a un público ansioso. ¿Muchachos? ¿Les gustaría decir algunas palabras?

—Claro —dice Tom suavemente. Esta podría ser una gran oportunidad para atraer a los estudiantes, para sembrar algunas semillas de confianza.

Él y Potter caminan hacia el podio.

—Saludos. Como muchos de ustedes saben, soy Tom Sorvolo Ryddle y enseñaré DCAO este año. Con la creciente tensión de varias facciones en todo el mundo, es esencial contar con un gran conocimiento en hechizos defensivos y sus componentes teóricos. Les enseñaré como dominar todos los aspectos y desbloquear su potencial mágico más profundo. Si se mantienen firmes, no deberían tener problemas para aprobar mi curso. Gracias.

Tom inclina su cabeza, satisfecho con los fuertes aplausos que recibe. Su antigua reputación entre los estudiantes como prefecto y -futuro- líder debería darle más autoridad que los otros maestros. Su discurso también fue lo suficiente vago como para atraer a personas curiosos que podrían buscar-

—Wow, ese fue un discurso elegante. El mío no va a ser tan importante. O genial —dice Potter, provocando diversas risas entre los estudiantes—. Para ser honesto, enseñaré adivinación. Es un poco útil. Y a la vez no. Pero habrá pasteles gratis en mis clases los lunes —varios aplausos sonaron —y, ¡oh! compartiré mi oficina con el profesor Ryddle hasta que terminen de reparar la oficina de Adivinación, ¡así que no tengan miedo de venir antes de las seis en punto! ¡Prometo que no morderé!

Tom responde frunciendo el ceño.

—Y antes que lo olvide… debo advertirles. Veo un pronóstico de flamencos en el horizonte.

A este punto, la mayoría de los estudiantes más jóvenes parpadean confundidos.

Potter asiente, serio. —Atacan de noche, ¿saben? Anhelan la carne joven.

—Um… —dice un joven de primer año, con una mano temblorosa—. Profesor, los flamencos son herbívoros…

En realidad, piensa Tom, los flamencos son omnívoros. Su dieta consiste en peces, insectos y… ¡maldito seas, Potter!

—No de ese tipo —continua Potter—, estos son productos de un experimento y vendrán a Hogwarts para reunir fuerzas con sus presas, antes de luchar contra los que los perjudicaron. Yo que ustedes dormiría con una jarra de berenjenas en escabeche hasta octubre, eso debería protegerlos. Ah, y-

—Disculpen —interrumpe Tom, alejando a Potter del podio—, el profesor Potter no se siente bien. Está delirando-

—¡-recuerden que mi horario de atención está abierto hasta las 6 de la tarde! ¡El profesor Ryddle estará encantado de proporcionar a los estudiantes indefensos sus propias berenjenas en escabeche!

—¡ _Cállate, Potter_! —siseó, arrastrando a Potter devuelta a sus asientos dado que lanzar un hechizo silenciador sin varita saldría del decoro, sin contar que Dumbledore estaba mirando.

—¿Qué? ¡Te estaba consiguiendo más fans!

—Cállate y come tu tarta de melaza.

Eso hizo el truco. Al menos la ridícula imagen de Potter metiéndose tartas de melaza en la boca fue suficiente para convencer a los alumnos de que su profesor de Adivinación es un idiota. Dumbledore se encogió inútilmente de hombros mientras Snape los miraba a ambos solo porque Snape es un bastardo irracional.

—¡Oh mi Dios, mi favorito! —Potter gime indignamente.

Tom lo sabe. Potter solía acumular esas cosas en su bolso antes de la clase de Transfiguración.

—¡Algún día, lograré robarle la receta a Dippy!

—Por favor, no lo hagas —conociendo al moreno, intentaría dárselos a la fuerza solo porque son su comida favorita.

—Bien. Más para mí. A ver cuándo vuelvo a ser tan generoso. Tendrás que dar berenjenas a tus estudiantes solo.

— _No_ habrá berenjenas, Potter.

Los estudiantes cercanos a él y Potter soltaron unas risas. Tom también los mira fijo. En lugar de encogerse de miedo, solo rieron con mayor fuerza.

Cuando Tom se haga cargo del mundo mágico, prohibirá las berenjenas y las tartas de melaza. Y las risitas.

Potter solo le sonríe de esa manera molesta, como si leyera cada pensamiento de Tom.

::

—Entonces, ¿quieres saber la dirección de un buen proveedor de berenjenas? Porque las necesitarás cuando lleguen los flamenco-

—Ve a _dormir_ , Potter.

—Pero de verdad necesitarás-

Tom lanza un hechizo silenciador a la planta baja.

Ah, el dulce silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Familiares

**Teaching History (is Old News)**

Por **You_Light_The_Sky**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

:::

**Capítulo 5**

**Familiares**

::

En lugar de disfrutar de una mañana pacífica, Tom se despierta con una lechuza intentando picotearlo hasta matarlo.

De inmediato, Tom intenta lanzarle un stupefy sin palabras, pero la lechuza se quita del camino y vuela a los brazos de Potter.

—¡Hedwig! —Potter emite, vestido con un horrible pijama de lunares amarillo—, ¡volviste!

La lechuza demoniaca que Tom recuerda haber visto desde primer año ir detrás de Potter tan obsesivamente como su creciente ejército de grullas de papel, ulua en respuesta.

—Si pudieras entrenar a tu búho para que no me arranque los ojos, _podría_ considerar no transfigurarlo en un marcador. Por cierto, ¿cómo te deshiciste mi hechizo silenciador? —Los hechizos sin varita de Tom suelen durar más de veinticuatro horas antes de desaparecer. Nunca había sabido de alguien que los haya cancelado antes.

—Oh, fallaste anoche. Le diste al sofá en vez de a mí. ¡Así que solo fingí dormir!

Nunca antes Tom había querido estrangular tanto a alguien como ahora. No le sorprende que Potter fuera capaz de esquivar su hechizo. Cuando eran más jóvenes se comportaba igual, siempre capaz de esquivar los ataques de Malfoy en el corredor. Reflejos de un jugador excepcional de Quidditch sin duda, aun cuando dejó el equipo más tarde. No obstante, saber que Potter se haya quedado callado hasta ahora no hizo más que irritarlo más.

—Podrías haber dicho algo —se arrepiente de decir esto al instante. En todo caso, debería estar impresionado que Potter tenga un poco de autopreservación.

—Sé cuánto te gusta tu sueño de belleza.

Olvídenlo. No tiene nada de autopreservación.

La lechuza de Potter ulua irritada, levantando un paquete atado en su pierna.

—¡Qué buena chica, Hedwig! ¡Trajiste mis suministros!

Conociendo a Potter, estos suministros pueden variar desde algo tan aleatorio como otro envío de pompones u otro molesto suéter. Sin embargo, cuando Potter simplemente desenvuelve libros sobre meditación y lectura de sueños, Tom se encuentra extrañamente decepcionado. E irritado. Ha convivido con Potter demasiado tiempo sí ha llegado a _acostumbrarse_ a sus rarezas.

—¡Oh, maravilloso! —Potter saca otro paquete—. ¡Las berenjenas en escabeche están dentro! ¡Aquí tienes, Ryddle!

Levita más de una docena de frascos de esa verdura en escabeche sobre la almohada de Tom.

— _Sal_ —dice brusco, mandando los frascos hacia el sofá de Potter en el piso de abajo—. Solo- ¡ _Vete!_

—¿Eso significa que no compré los suficiente?

—¡ _Tenemos clases que dar! ¡Vete de aquí!_

::

Cuando Tom baja a la oficina, la hamaca de Potter ya ha sido guardada, su dueño ocupado acariciando las plumas de su lechuza.

—No olvides tu bolso. Está sobre el escritorio —le grita Potter.

—No lo haré —escupe Tom. A diferencia de cierta persona, Tom no olvida cosas—. Espero que no pienses en dejar a tu lechuza aquí. Por algo existe una lechucería.

Si Tom tiene que lidiar con plumas, ratones muertos y popó de pájaro además del origami y los horripilantes suéteres de Potter, matará a esa lechuza. Él recuerda con qué frecuencia esa lechuza se abalanzó sobre él y picoteó su bolso durante Encantamientos en su tercer año (Flitwick era demasiado aficionado a las lechuzas como para prohibirlas en el salón, a diferencia de otros profesores). Potter nunca ha podido controlar a esa cosa. De hecho, parece que Potter escucha más las ordenes de la lechuza esa que ella a él.

—Ella solo viene a verme, pero no te preocupes, no dormirá aquí. Y es tan dulce con todas las lechuzas de Hogwarts, ¿no es así, niña?

…Demasiada información.

—Por cierto, Ryddle, no he visto a tu serpiente últimamente. ¿Aún la tienes?

—Claro que sí. Nagini solo está deambulando por la escuela —Para ser más preciso, Nagini será sus ojos, recabando información. No había nada de malo con decirle eso a Potter. A la mayoría de los familiares se les había dado libertad para que puedan andar en Hogwarts siempre que no interrumpan las clases ni ataquen a los estudiantes. Por eso se le permitió a la lechuza de Potter seguirlo durante sus días de escuela. Una opción poco común (y molesta) para tener como familiar.

—Oooohh, debería hornearle algunos bocadillos.

— _No lo hagas_. Prefiero evitar que se intoxique.

—¡ _Nunca_ trataría de envenenar a una criatura tan hermosa! ¡Amo a las serpientes! Y Nagini tiene las escamas verdes más brillante…

Merlín, Tom había olvidado cuan cariñosos se ponían Nagini y Potter. Nagini no ha pasado por su oficina desde orientación. Cuando era estudiante, su serpiente siempre se quejó de que Tom debería amarla tanto como lo hace Potter, que si debería alimentarla más, prestarle más atención. Se niega a volver a pasar por eso.

[ _Me mantendría alejado de Nagini a partir de ahora_ ] sisea Tom en lengua parsél. Un truco útil para controlar a sus seguidores y hacer que los extraños retrocedan. Incluso los magos y brujas más valientes lo miran con cautela después de escucharlo hablar.

—¡Oh! —Las facciones de Potter se iluminan—, ¿le estás pidiendo que venga y salude?

Tom se pone rígido.

—Es genial que puedas hablar con tu serpiente, Ryddle. Desearía poder hablar con Hedwig… o quizás no. Seguro me regañaría por todo lo que hago, pero _aún así_ , poder hablar con _serpientes_ …

Tom se da la vuelta. —Voy a desayunar.

—¡Oh, espérame! ¡Adiós Hedwig!

Tom no espera. Tampoco camina tan rápido como suele hacer.

Olvidó que a Potter le gustaba cómo hablaba en pársel. Olvidó muchas cosas sobre Potter en los últimos dos años.

No volverá a ser tan descuidado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor:
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	6. Primer día

**Teaching History (is Old News)**

Por **You_Light_The_Sky**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

.

**Capítulo 6**

**Primer día**

.

—Espero que no haber cometido un error… —dice Dumbledore justo cuando Tom y Potter entraban al Gran Comedor— al contratar a alguien tan joven como nuestro profesor de DCAO.

En silencio, Tom aprieta los puños.

Los comentarios pasivo agresivos de Dumbledore nunca han dejado de molestarlo. El hecho de que la vieja cabra pudiera despedirlo en cualquier momento… hacía sentir a Tom débil. Algún día, Tom será el que tenga poder sobre todos. Algún día, no habrá nadie que controle sus acciones y podrá…

Potter le da un codazo a Tom en el estómago.

Justo cuando Tom deja soltar un gruñido, Potter le sonríe brillantemente a Dumbledore. —Sí, probablemente te arrepientas de contratarme, Albus —comenta, haciendo a los ojos de Dumbledore engrandecer—, pero Ryddle va a ser un profesor increíble. Solo obsérvalo.

¿Es así como se siente cuando te dicen “chupaste un limón”? Tom lo odia.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se ensombrecieron. — _Harry_ —dice con esa manera ridículamente gentil que usa cada vez que Potter está involucrado—, no debes…

—Oh, miren —dice Potter alegre—, parece que Cho ya llegó. Me debe un duelo. Nos vemos, Ryddle, Albus. ¡Y no se preocupen! ¡Hoy no habrá flamencos!

Luego de esto, se dirige hacia Chang y McGonagall con esa sonrisita exasperante suya, dejando a Tom mirando el espacio que dejó Potter, molesto.

—Bueno —Dumbledore le da una falsa sonrisa a Tom—, si Harry insiste en que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, estoy seguro de que tu primer día va a ir espléndido, Tom.

El impulso de golpear a Dumbledore, en lugar de maldecirlo, es demasiado real. Tom solo logra forzar un asentimiento en lugar de formar una mueca de desprecio, antes de irse a la mesa de desayuno.

Las palabras de Potter se sintieron como una predicción. Una burla. Tom sabe cómo resultan las predicciones de Potter. Mentiras, todas ellas. Probablemente se le ocurrió una broma a la vieja cabra mientras ambos tomaban té en Hogsmeade. Y, sin embargo, la mirada en los ojos de Potter, la forma en qué lo miró una vez, hace tantas Navidades atrás…

No. Eso ya estaba en el pasado. Potter solo le había dado un insulto encubierto. Todo lo que decía no era más que una tontería o una mentira. Al felicitar a Tom, Potter solo insinuaba que Tom fallará.

Tom le demostrará a Dumbledore y a Potter lo bueno que puede ser como profesor.

:

[ _No quiero estar encerrada en una habitación llena de bebés humanos si no puedo comer ni uno solo_ ] se queja Nagini.

[ _Yo no quiero estar en la misma escuela que Albus Dumbledore, pero ninguno de nosotros obtendrá lo que quiere_ ] Tom frunce el ceño, antes de continuar [ _Necesito que dejes una buena impresión en estos alumnos. Mi reputación dependerá de ello_.]

Necesita destacarse entre el personal, como profesor y cómo mago. Demostrar qué, a pesar de su edad, merece estar allí. La mayoría de sus seguidores son sus antiguos compañeros de clase y sus padres sangre pura. Tuvo que cuidar sus palabras en quinto año, apelando a sus prejuicios al hablar de ‘limpiar’ el Mundo Mágico de la sangre impura, pero en realidad, Tom había necesitado asegurarse de su lealtad. Si tiene que adoptar su retórica, tediosa y mezquina política de sangre, entonces la usará. De no ser así, la sangre sería lo último que le importaría. El _poder_ es lo que realmente forma a la sociedad, no la sangre. Los muggles son los impotentes.

Pero los estudiantes son diferentes. Son jóvenes. Impresionables. Sus palabras ya no se limitarán a los Slytherin y los sangre puras de élite. Tendrá que tener cuidado, apelar a sus deseos para llevarlos a su lado, pero con sutileza. Sus enseñanzas sobre las artes oscuras pueden esperar hasta que gane algo de confianza. Pero primero, necesita mostrarles que él es único, diferente, _especial_. Necesita romper sus propios prejuicios sobre la magia.

[ _El brillitos dijo algo, ¿no?_ ] Nagini sisea.

[ _No dijo nada_ ] espeta Tom.

[ _¡Claro que lo hizo! Ya empiezan a salir arrugas en tu frente. Es asqueroso. Por qué los humanos no evolucionaron a tener escamas en lugar de piel… solo te arrugas así cuando hablas con el brillitos. O con mis Ojos Verdes._ ]

[ _Deja de llamar así a Potter_.]

[ _Pero es verdad. Tiene los ojos verdes más hermosos, como una verdadera serpiente. ¿Por qué no lo convenciste de quedarse en la Casa de las Serpientes contigo? Está perdido como un león. Así, podría haberme dado muchos más ratones de azúcar y…_ ]

Tom la ignora. Por muy irritante que pueda ser Nagini, es muy perceptiva. Tom aún puede escuchar las palabras de Dumbledore de esta mañana.

[ _Esta es solo una clase de introducción para los primeros años. Después de los primeros veinte minutos, puedes pasear y visitar a Potter si quieres._ ]

[ _¿Te refieres a espiarlo?_ ]

[ _Sí. Exacto_.]

[ _Hmmm. ¡Más bocadillos para mí! Muy bien. No veo por qué no lo cortejas como las serpientes o los humanos, pero cuando se trata que me de cariño, sí._ ]

Tom ya ni siquiera se molesta en responder a ese comentario. Muchas complejidades en la naturaleza humana a menudo no eran entendibles para Nagini.

[ _Siempre puedo cortejarlo por ti, si quieres. ¿Crees que Ojos Verdes preferiría una ofrenda de ratones o aves?_ ]

[ _Aves_ ] dice Tom, imaginando el horror en el rostro de Potter si alguna vez veía un cadáver emplumado. Potter siempre ha estado tan obsesionado con las aves, solo miren a su búho demoniaco y esa tontería de los flamencos. Si Tom no supiera mejor, acusaría a Potter de ser mitad ave. Aunque Tom recordaba un incidente con un hipogrifo en tercer año… sin embargo, nunca clasificaría a un hipogrifo como algo de la familia aviar; es una criatura mágica que comparte muchas cualidades estructurales con los animales alados, particularmente en el sistema esquelético y dietético.

Tom frunce el ceño. Culpa de su profundo conocimiento de criaturas mágicas y muggles a la clase de Pociones y a Potter. Ese idiota que probablemente planeaba sabotear las lecciones de Tom a propósito…

Hablando de eso…

Por quinta vez, Tom revisa sus jaulas en busca de hechizos que puedan teletransportar flamencos o arrojar berenjenas a sus alumnos. Inspecciona su bolso en busca de cualquier cosa que Potter pudo haber contaminado con su presencia.

Nada. Por supuesto que no había nada. Pero la expresión de Potter cuando le dijo a Dumbledore que Tom sería increíble… la _mentira_ … Tom arroja todas sus plumas y papeles en el escritorio, revisa una y otra vez, y…

[ _¡Huelo a bebés humanos acercándose!_ ]

Desaparece el contenido de su bolso en su oficina. Tenía la clase memorizada, y en todo caso, puede convocar más plumas si las necesita. Por ahora, Tom tiene que dar una buena impresión. Tom tiene que _enseñar_.

Los niños entran apresurados en su salón de clases, parloteando y moviéndose por tonterías. Algunos de ellos miran a Tom con admiración, aprensión o un renuente asombro.

Mientras Tom examina la mezcla de corbatas verdes y rojas, muestra su sonrisa más encantadora.

—Bienvenidos, primer año, a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No voy a presentarme. Ya saben quién soy desde el banquete de bienvenida, y sabré quién eres al final de la semana. Ahora, ¿quién puede decirme cuál es el propósito de la clase?

Algunas manos se alzaron. Tom asiente hacia la cabeza más cercana, una niña que recuerda como Ginerva Weasley.

—¿Para protegernos?

—¿De qué?

Ginerva Weasley frunce el ceño. —Bueno, de criaturas oscuras, supongo… y ataques mágicos.

—Pero ¿qué se puede definir como oscuro?

—… Cosas peligrosas. Cosas que quieren hacerte daño.

La sonrisa de Tom se ensancha. —Una buena respuesta, pero no del todo correcta, Srita. Weasley. Ciertamente, deberíamos protegernos de cualquier cosa que pudiera causarnos daño… pero en el mundo mágico, a menudo, discernir _qué_ es peligroso para nosotros puede ser difícil. ¿Pueden decirme por qué?

Zabini, el _no_ Hufflepuff, levanta la mano. —Algunos seres oscuros usan glamour para aparentar ser no amenazantes. Es posible que te atraigan con una plática amistosa y te apuñalen en la espalda al momento siguiente.

—Exactamente —responde Tom, notando la forma en que Ginerva Weasley arquea las cejas a Zabini—. Nada en la vida es completamente bueno o malo. Solo hay poder e intención. A veces, los ataques más peligrosos provienen de quien menos esperas…

Tom chasquea sus dedos, observando la cara de cada niño derretirse con asombro por su magia sin varita cuando aparecen un par de grandes jaulas. Los niños miran confundidos a los animales encerrados en el interior: una serpiente en una y en la otra, un conejo. Junto a su hermosa serpiente, el conejo parecía muy pequeño, frágil e insignificante.

[ _No me gustan las barras de metal. Tienen un sabor aburrido. Y no puedo tragarlos_ ] se queja Nagini. [ _¿Aún no terminamos? ¿Puedo visitar a Ojos Verdes? Hay tantos bebés humanos aquí, ¿estás seguro que no puedes dejarme uno?_ ]

Ignorándola, Tom continua: —¿Cuál de estas criaturas llamarías oscura y en cuál confiarías?

Algunas miradas asombradas y risas dispersas resonaron por la habitación. Escuchó a alguien murmurar ansiosamente: “¿Esto es una prueba?” y resistió el impulso de sonreír.

—¡Oh, confiaría en el conejo, por supuesto! Aw, se ve tan precioso —grita otro Gryffindor, Lavender Brown—. ¿Lo lleva a pasear, profesor?

Ginerva Weasley voltea hacia Brown con leve disgusto, pero otros Gryffindor secundan a su compañera con un movimiento de cabeza. Tom incluso ve a algunos Slytherin mirar al conejo con cariño, mientras que otras serpientes y algunos Gryffindor prestaban más atención a Nagini, observándola con atención. Un buen comienzo, pero todavía no del todo correcto.

Zabini se ve en conflicto. —Supongo que confiaría en el conejo… hasta donde yo sé, esa serpiente es una raza mágica de pitón… una muy venenosa, a diferencia de su contraparte no mágica…

—Cinco puntos a Slytherin por la educada conjetura —Tom asiente, no sorprendido que Zabini pueda reconocer la especie de Nagini, no si los rumores sobre su madre eran ciertos—. ¿Por qué no probamos tu hipótesis?

Los estudiantes le devuelven la mirada parpadeando cuál búho. En serio…

—Voy a unir las dos jaulas y luego entraré yo solo a ellas—muchos estudiantes empezaron a balbucear, en pánico— y veremos qué criatura ataca primero.

—¡Profesor, no lo haga! ¡¿Qué pasa si le lastiman la cara?!

—¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín, Lavender! ¡Él es un _profesor de DCAO_ , él sabe lo que está haciendo! —Ginerva Weasley responde con un siseo.

Tom solo sonrió y entró a las jaulas ahora unidas.

Al principio no paso nada. Bien. El silencio antes del primer acto es siempre la clave para llamar la atención del público. Tom espera, de espaldas a la clase, escuchando su respiración, escuchando al conejo arrastrarse a su derecha y a Nagini moverse a su izquierda.

El conejo salta hacia su garganta, su cuerpo se transforma en una espeluznante forma con un brillo de luz lunar, sus ojos rojos penetrantes.

Tom lanza un stupefy justo a tiempo y el conejo chilla de dolor, revelando sus largos dientes de tiburón. Varios estudiantes jadean sorprendidos. El conejo se lanza hacia delante, tratando de morder a Tom, pero él solo le hace un gesto a Nagini y ella se desliza lentamente hacia el conejo, tragándolo entero.

—Buena chica —susurra en inglés, acariciando su cabeza.

[ _¿Puedo irme ahora? Ese roedor de sueños me está provocando indigestión, y quiero que Ojos Verdes quite el dolor_ ].

Normalmente rodaría los ojos, pero Tom solo asiente y la hace aparecer en el pasillo cerca del salón de clases de Potter. Cuando regresa la mirada a sus alumnos, sonríe con satisfacción ante los distintos tonos de verde que ve en sus rostros.

—Eso —señala con un gesto hacia el lugar donde solía estar el conejo — era una criatura conocida como _lapin revê_ , también conocido como el ‘conejo de los sueños’. Se alimenta por la yugular, de sangre humana si es posible, o de tus pensamientos. Es una criatura muy peligrosa que solo se encuentra en temperaturas bajo cero como el Ártico o la Antártida. La mayoría de los que se encuentran con ella no viven para contarlo, de ahí la escasa información que tenemos en los libros. Bien podría ser una leyenda urbana, pero por supuesto, decidí estudiarlo para mi BOILS, y tuve la suerte de encontrar algunos especímenes para mostrárselos hoy.

»El lapin revê es solo un ejemplo de una criatura aparentemente inofensiva con orígenes posiblemente oscuros. Desde nuestra perspectiva, una criatura así debe ser oscura porque mata a los humanos; pero desde la perspectiva de ellos, somos una presa. ¿Se imaginan lo que pasaría si pudiéramos domesticar a estas criaturas? ¿Estudiarlas más a fondo? ¿Qué tanto podríamos aprender?

»Su primero instinto bien podría ser decir que es imposible hacerlo. Pero vieron a mi familiar, Nagini, la hermosa serpiente de antes. Como dijo Zabini, es una raza de pitón muy venenosa. Si hubiera sido criada en la naturaleza, ciertamente no dudaría en atacarme, pero la crie desde que era un huevo hasta su madurez, y ella me obedece.

»La clave para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es recordar que cualquier cosa podría considerarse peligrosa, dependiendo de las circunstancias, y conocer los hechizos para defenderse de _cualquier cosa_. Sin embargo, también espero que aprendan a manipular elementos peligrosos a su favor —Tom hace una pausa, asimilando el asombrado silencio en la habitación—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Cada una de las manos se disparó al aire.

Tom esconde una sonrisa. Un paso a la vez.

:

Para el almuerzo, cada primer y cuarto año de Gryffindor y Slytherin hablaba sobre las clases de Tom. Tal y como debería de ser. Si este patrón se mantenía, Tom se ganará la confianza de todos los estudiantes para diciembre y, entonces, podrá comenzar a introducir lentamente la magia oscura en el plan de estudios. Nada descarado u obvio, pero sí pequeñas pistas. El cambio lleva tiempo, y Tom tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo una vez que haya hecho suficientes horcruxes.

—Estás… sonriendo.

Inmediatamente, Tom frunce el ceño. Había olvidado que de alguna manera Potter y él habían sido delegados a asientos uno al lado del otro en la mesa de profesores. —No, no lo estoy.

—Pero lo estabas haciendo. Antes, quiero decir. Y era una sonrisa real. No una de las falsas —agrega Potter por lo bajo.

Tomado de sorpresa por ese extraño momento de percepción, Tom vuelve a enfocar su atención en las molestas aves de papel que vuelan alrededor de la cabeza de Potter. Hoy, ve algunos flamencos de papel entre ellos.

—Ninguna de mis sonrisas es _falsa_ , gracias —miente con sutileza—, pero si _fueron_ genuinas, quizás haya sido porque no entré en mi salón de clases y encontré mis materiales transfigurados en flamencos por cierto entrometido.

—¡¿Qué?! —Potter posó una mano sobre su horrible suéter—. Yo _nunca_ lo haría. ¿Qué te hizo pensar qué…?

—¿Entonces la rana en la cara de Snape de hace unas semanas no fue obra tuya? ¿O la histeria masiva que causaste ayer entre el primer año?

Potter lo mira fijamente, el verde en sus ojos extrañamente brillante. —Sé que no esperas mucho de mí, Ryddle, pero _soy_ un profesional. Nunca interferiría en el aula de un compañero profesor. Eso no es bueno. Aunque si hubiera indicios de algún abuso emocional o físico en mis alumnos, sería una historia diferente, y estoy seguro de que _tú_ _nunca_ harías eso.

¿Acaso este idiota se _atrevía_ a…?

—¿Estás insinuando algo sobre mis prácticas en clase? ¿Olvidas que también soy un profesional?

—No, por supuesto que no —responde Potter alegremente—. Solo me aseguro de que entiendes mi posición, ¿sí?

Tom entrecierra sus ojos, reprimiendo todos los insultos que podría gritar, y sonríe. —Por supuesto.

Ambos saben que esta sonrisa es falsa.

:

Tom acecha por el pasillo, resistiendo la tentación de volar en pedazos las estatuas y armaduras cercanas. Harry Potter se está burlando de él. Él y Albus Dumbledore. Ellos querían que se vaya.

Desde esa falsa profecía de “Tom será un profesor increíble” (porque todo lo que Potter predice es falso, y Potter claramente está haciendo alguna clase de juego mental donde implicaba que Tom _fallará_ , porque Potter está aquí para arruinarlo todo) hasta la insinuación de que Tom torturaría a sus estudiantes para cumplir sus órdenes. Qué insultante. Tom es lo suficiente inteligente como para manipular esas jóvenes mentes sin el uso de la fuerza. No es un idiota. Pasó las clases de Snape después de todo.

—Voy a matarlo —murmura Tom, pensando en el cadáver de Potter clavado en una pared, ignorando la sensación que causó en su estómago—. Un día, lo voy a matar.

—Espero que no —dice una voz detrás de él—, porque entonces perdería a alguien que es como un hijo para mí y tú no podrías salir de las puertas de Hogwarts.

Tom se pone rígido. ¡Maldita sea, de todas las personas que pudieron escucharlo planeando un asesinato…!

Albus Dumbledore solo tarareó.

—No iba a contratarte, Tom —continuó Dumbledore.

Tom casi gruñe, pero mantiene sus emociones escondidas tras su sonrisa practicada. —¿Oh? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Harry.

Tom… no dice nada en respuesta.

Dumbledore brilla más que una sirena de policía. —Tiene una fe alarmante en ti, a pesar de tu… homicida… sentido del humor. Rezo para que no sea inmerecido.

Se aleja sin esperar la respuesta de Tom.

:

Tom termina lanzando un hechizo a la armadura más cercana a él contra una pared de todos modos. No se siente más cerca de resolver el rompecabezas llamado “Harry Potter”.


	7. School Days: Primer encuentro

**Teaching History (is Old News)**

Por **You_Light_The_Sky**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

.

**Capítulo 7**

**School Days: Primer encuentro**

.

—Sígueme —el hombre que se hace llamar Albus Dumbledore extiende su mano y Tom desea poder hechizarlo. Pero no, Tom es un huérfano de once años al que aparentemente no se le permite comprar en el Callejón Diagon sin supervisión, así que por mucho que lo detesta, toma la mano del anciano.

Juntos salen del autobús noctámbulo (horrible modo de transporte, Tom juró que Dumbledore estaba escondiendo una risa cuando el cuerpo de Tom casi choca contra un asiento) a una calle marcada como Private Drive. Tom mira las hileras de casas blancas clonadas y aburridas.

—Este no es el Callejón Diagon—comenta Tom— Señor —agrega rápidamente, recordando la fachada que necesita jugar ahora.

—Excelentes habilidades de observación, Tom—Dumbledore acaricia su cabeza, haciendo que Tom haga una mueca y se retuerza. « _No me toques, no me toques_.»

Dumbledore solo tararea un poco, ajustando su sombrero torcido y escandalosamente brillante en su cabeza antes de empujar a Tom un poco hacia delante.

—Estamos aquí para recoger a uno de tus futuros compañeros de escuela. Si bien tiene guardianes que podrían escoltarlo, si así lo desearan, aunque ellos preferirían… —Dumbledore hace una mueca por primera vez desde que Tom lo conoce—. Bueno, lo mejor es no mencionarlo. En cualquier caso, espero que ustedes dos se conviertan en buenos amigos. Mientras más acompañado esté uno al hacer compras, mejor.

Tom casi se burla de los intentos de Dumbledore de hacerlo socializar, como si Tom necesitara arreglarlo. No necesita "amigos", ese es un concepto falso diseñado para usar a otros, para hacerlos sentir menos insignificantes en el mundo. No, no los necesita, para nada. Sin embargo, difícilmente rechazaría la oportunidad de conocer a otro niño mágico antes de que comience Hogwarts.

¿Será este chico como él? ¿Este niño también podrá hablar con las serpientes? ¿Hacer que otros cumplan sus órdenes? ¿Qué tan avanzados son otros niños mágicos en comparación con Tom y cuánto tiempo le tomará a Tom demostrar que él también es mejor que ellos? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará Tom en destacar?

—Ah, ya llegamos—Dumbledore se detiene ante una casa con el número 4 clavado contra la puerta. El césped y las flores se veían demasiado cuidadas, demasiado bien cortados. Hay muchas posibilidades de que este otro niño mágico sea mimado, ruidoso y exigente.

Pero el niño flaco sentado con las rodillas contra el pecho, en los escalones de la entrada, hace añicos ese pensamiento.

—… ¿Harry? —Dumbledore dice.

El niño, Harry (honestamente, quien llama a su hijo _Harry_ , es casi tan simple como Tom), casi tropieza cuando se pone de pie. Aunque si Tom tuviera ropa tan holgada y gastada como la de Harry, también podría tropezar. Harry parece como si el más mínimo toque pudiera romperlo. Todo parece empequeñecer a Harry, incluso Tom.

Cuando Tom mira de Harry al número 4 de Privet Drive, le cuesta creer que Harry venga de la misma casa. ¿Los guardianes de Harry son tan tacaños como el orfanato? Tom se pregunta si Harry es del tipo que comienza a llorar por cada queja contra él, como Amy.

—¿Dónde están tu tía y tu tío? —pregunta Dumbledore, y por una vez algo peligroso acecha en sus ojos brillantes.

—Um. Dentro, señor. Ellos, eh, tienen que prepararse para una fiesta en el trabajo —Los ojos de Harry van y vienen entre la puerta y Dumbledore, probablemente con la esperanza de que se irán sin confrontar a sus guardianes.

La boca de Dumbledore forma una delgada línea. —Tendré que hablar con ellos…

—No, por favor, profesor, están, eh, muy ocupados. Y odiaría atrasarlo más de lo necesario.

El rostro de Dumbledore se suaviza. —Realmente no es un problema, Harry, pero si insistes, los acompañaré a ti y a Tom al Callejón Diagon. La conversación con tus guardianes puede esperar hasta más tarde.

—Oh. Excelente. —Harry se tensa, volviendo a mirar la puerta, ansioso.

—Por cierto, este es Tom Ryddle. Él también nos acompañará. Al igual que tú, este año comenzará Hogwarts… espero que ustedes dos encuentren algo en común.

El rostro de Harry se vuelve esperanzado pero tímido. —Um. ¡Hola! ¡Soy Harry!

Él extiende su mano.

Tom solo frunce el ceño. —¿Y tú apellido?

—Bueno, eh… Puedes llamarme 'Harry', no me importa-

— _A mí_ sí. No te voy a llamar _Harry_ _,_ y ciertamente no me vas a llamar Tom.

—Oh. —La cara de Harry cae—. Es Potter.

Hm. No era mucho mejor que Harry.

—No te preocupes, Tom —interrumpe Dumbledore, cuando Tom no toma la mano de Potter— no parece muy aficionado a los nombres comúnmente conocidos. Hay miles de Tom solo en Gran Bretaña, ¿sabes?

¡Este viejo tonto entrometido! Tom espera que Dumbledore tropiece y sea atropellado por un autobús. Preferiblemente el Autobús Noctámbulo, solo como venganza.

Pero Dumbledore solo guiña un ojo, provocando una risita de sorpresa de Potter... cosa que probablemente es mejor que las feas y gruesas lágrimas de Amy, así que Tom lo tolera.

—¿Puedo tomar su mano, buen señor Potter? — Dumbledore se inclina en una ridícula reverencia, como si estuviera ante un gran Lord, provocando más risitas. Urgh.

—Ah, um, sí, gracias, profesor—Potter vacila al principio, pero lentamente toma la mano de Dumbledore, palideciendo un poco. Probablemente por lo frías que están las manos de ese hombre.

—Bien. Ambos, agárrense fuerte. No veo ningún muggle por ahí, ¡así que haré algo llamado aparición! Es como una teletransportación, ¿alguna vez has visto el pintoresco programa sobre Stars y un hombre llamado Scotty? —Potter solo se ve desconcertado mientras Tom frunce el ceño—. ¿No? Bueno, entonces les espera una sorpresa.

Antes de que Tom pueda cuestionar más a Dumbledore, todo color y paisaje parece arrugarse y desaparecer, y Tom siente como si lo estuvieran apretando y arrojándolo con violencia a través de una pequeña grieta en el espacio y el tiempo, todas las superficies presionan contra él, empujándolo de un lado a otro hasta que…

¡Crack!

Tom se tambalea y casi choca contra el suelo marrón. Esperen. ¿Qué pasó con el césped y el porche irritantemente perfectos?

Mira la mano que lo sostiene. Dumbledore se levanta serenamente, ayudando a Potter a levantarse. Potter, a diferencia de Tom, parece haberse soltado del agarre de Dumbledore y haberse lastimado los codos. Los feos anteojos de Potter están torcidos contra su nariz y Potter parece más un hada pérdida del bosque vestida en harapos que un niño.

—Aquí estamos, el Caldero Chorreante. Cuando se aventuren en el Callejón Diagon en el futuro - _a la edad apropiada y con los guardianes apropiados,_ por supuesto-, tendrán que entrar por el Caldero Chorreante.

—¡Asombroso! —Potter se levanta de un salto. Es como si un interruptor se hubiera encendido, transformándolo de una cosa tranquila y fácilmente olvidable a la encarnación del deleite. Tom no está seguro de cuál lado es más molesto—. ¡Nosotros, de verdad nos _teletransportamos_! Quiero decir, ¡uh, _aparecido!_ ¿Todos los magos pueden hacer esto, profesor? ¿Tom -quiero decir Ryddle- y yo también podremos hacer eso? ¡¿O es solo para magos especiales?!

Dumbledore se ríe. —La edad legal para obtener una licencia de aparición es de diecisiete años en el Gran Bretaña Mágico. Pero en otros países, como Tailandia o Singapur, los niños mágicos de trece años también aprenden a aparecerse. La mayoría de los magos y brujas pueden hacerlo si tienen un buen instructor. Pero incluso si nunca aprenden, no tienen de qué avergonzarse. Después de todo, existen otros métodos de viaje como volar. La aparición es más conveniente.

—¡¿Volar?! —Potter parece que se va a desmayar de la emoción. Tom casi espera que lo haga, aunque solo sea para callarlo—. ¿Como en las escobas? ¿O... o motocicletas? — Potter se detiene, como si hubiera dicho demasiado, y sus hombros caen hacia abajo—. Um, no es que las motocicletas puedan volar, señor.

—No veo por qué no—dice Dumbledore gentil—. Pero tendrías que obtener permiso del Ministerio de Magia para lanzar cualquier hechizo sobre objetos muggle. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—Oh. Um—Potter juguetea con sus manos—. Yo… quizás más tarde…

—¡Por supuesto! Pero si tiene curiosidad sobre algo durante nuestro viaje, ¡no dude en preguntar! Eso te incluye a ti también, Tom.

Tom solo sonríe, tenso.

Dumbledore los guía a través del pub de aspecto sucio, saludando a diferentes personas vestidas de manera extraña (Tom no ve el atractivo práctico de las túnicas. ¿No son difíciles de maniobrar cuando tienes que huir de los enemigos? Por otra parte, si todos los magos pueden aparecer como Dumbledore, tal vez la destreza física no sea importante en esta cultura). Potter sigue mirando con los ojos muy abiertos cada linterna flotante, cada taza de té que flota hacia el fregadero. Trucos de salón sencillos, en realidad, nada de qué maravillarse.

Pero luego Dumbledore los lleva a una pared de ladrillos. Solo... una pared de ladrillos.

—¿Están listos, muchachos? —Dumbledore sonríe, soltando la mano de Tom (finalmente).

Potter y Tom parpadean mientras Dumbledore golpea los ladrillos con su varita en un patrón. Increíblemente, los ladrillos se separan, uno por uno, como si una mano los estuviera tirando en el aire, y allí, más allá de la antigua pared, está el Callejón Diagon.

No había palabras. Tom ve colores en todas partes. Magos y brujas caminando con túnicas de diferentes colores, con paquetes flotando detrás de ellos. Algunas tiendas anuncian dulces que Tom en su vida había visto de dos metros de alto. Algunos comerciantes gritaban promociones en la calle: "¡Calderos de oro por 20 galeones, oferta única!" y criaturas se asomaban a través de las ventanas, cosas que Tom nunca había visto antes.

Quiere saberlo todo.

A su lado, la mandíbula de Potter está abierta de par en par y, por una vez, Tom no se siente molesto por el gesto plebeyo.

::

Dumbledore los lleva al banco primero, recolectando oro de los goblins para Tom y Potter. El banco es un sitio impresionante, con una arquitectura que le recuerda a Tom la época romana. Se pregunta si los magos tuvieron alguna influencia en esa cultura.

Mientras tanto, Potter le susurra algo a Dumbledore y Dumbledore sonríe, antes de volver a la discusión con los goblins. Extraño, cómo los magos y las brujas dejaban su oro con los duendes. ¿Qué ganan los goblins a cambio de tal negocio? Tom espera que le quede suficiente dinero para comprar un libro de segunda mano sobre el tema.

Dumbledore deja a Tom y Potter en el vestíbulo, bajo la supervisión de un duende llamado Griphook, para conseguir su oro. El fondo fiduciario del orfanato debe ser un secreto guardado solo para los ojos del personal de Hogwarts.

—Um—habla Potter— ¿todos los bancos mágicos están administrados por duendes, Sr. Griphook?

Tom se pone rígido. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Debería haber intentado preguntarle a la fuente primero! Está tan acostumbrado a encontrar conocimientos por su cuenta debido a que está rodeado de idiotas todo el día. Escucha atentamente la conversación.

Griphook sonríe. —Obviamente. No hay mejores manos para el oro que nosotros.

—¡Guau! ¡Ustedes deben ser realmente buenos para proteger las cosas de la gente! Nunca antes había estado en un banco, pero de verdad me gusta este —divaga Potter, antes de detenerse y volver a bajar su vista a sus pies.

Griphook parpadea antes de inclinarse. —Me siento honrado de que Gringrotts te haya dejado una impresión tan memorable, joven mago.

Potter sonríe tímidamente y Tom se siente molesto de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se ha encargado a los goblins de proteger el oro mágico? —pregunta semi-educadamente.

—Bueno—explica Griphook— ustedes, enanos, deberían comprender las atrocidades cometidas durante las guerras de los goblins, pero ustedes no lo escucharon de mí... Los magos nunca enseñan las cosas _reales_ , así que les diré lo que sé y puedes volver para escuchar más si son inteligentes…

Pasan el resto de su tiempo de espera, escuchando el relato de Griphook sobre las guerras de los goblins y esta vez, cuando Potter sonríe tímidamente a Tom, no se siente molesto.

::

Dumbledore regresa con dos pesadas bolsas de oro. Tom toma el suyo rápidamente y se sorprende por la gran cantidad. Sin duda, el fondo fiduciario de Hogwarts no tiene _esta_ _cantidad e_ n su mano destinado para los niños que no tienen familia...

—Tenemos un patrocinador generoso este año—sonríe Dumbledore ante la pregunta tácita de Tom— que no aceptaría un 'no' por respuesta.

Potter se despide felizmente a Griphook antes de correr hacia ellos, y juntos, caminan hacia la tienda de varitas. Esta vez, Dumbledore no les toma las manos, pero Potter se aferra al borde de la capa de Dumbledore como un pájaro asustado.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, Potter se tropieza, chocando contra Tom y este casi lo golpea, excepto que Potter se pone tan pálido que Tom se pregunta si su piel podría caerse como papel dorado y envejecido.

—L-L-Lo siento —Potter se aleja de un salto, agarrándose a la mano de Dumbledore—No quise... quiero decir... tú solo... s-serpientes..

…Qué.

—O-oh no, n-no importa, yo solo, um, ¡deberías tener cuidado con los pájaros! ¡Si! Deberiacallarmeahora…

Tom entrecierra los ojos cuando Potter convence a Dumbledore de que siga moviéndose. Curioso. Qué extraño.

::

Ollivander hace que Tom reconsidere sus nociones de "extraño". Si los magos actúan como Ollivander o Dumbledore, entonces Potter es aburrido en comparación.

El fabricante de varitas sigue murmurando que Tom es un cliente engañoso, habla sobre las onzas de sol y lluvia en él (Tom duda mucho que esa sea una forma legítima de medir la magia y, si lo es, _¿cómo_ Ollivander es capaz de medirla? ¿Usa alguna visión especial? ¿Y de algún tipo?) Aparentemente Tom es más relámpago reprimido con lluvia y dosis mínimas de sol, lo _que_ _sea_ _que eso_ signifique. Además, Ollivander no deja de agarrar el brazo de Tom y tirar de él para tomar medidas. Es insufrible.

La pila de cajas sigue creciendo y en la cuadragésima varita, Tom comienza a apretar los dientes. ¿Por qué ninguna de las varitas lo elige? ¿Acaso no saben ya lo experto que es en la magia? ¿Acaso es mejor que estas varitas, es eso?

Dumbledore, ese viejo tonto ignorante, está leyendo una revista sobre tejer y silbanado 'El puente de Londres se está cayendo', maldito sea.

—No te preocupes—dice Potter en una voz tan baja que Tom se pregunta si está escuchando cosas—obtendrás una varita.

_«_ _No necesito tu lástima_ _»_ , casi dice Tom, pero recuerda el papel que se supone que debe jugar frente a Dumbledore, así que solo asiente bruscamente.

Ollivander comienza a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre sus talones con entusiasmo. —¡Oh, no he tenido un cliente tan difícil en mucho tiempo! Hmmm, me pregunto… —Ollivander mira de Dumbledore a Tom y a Potter— a veces el destino tiene una forma de dar la respuesta que está justo frente a nosotros... veamos... ¿dónde está esa nueva varita de plumas de fénix...?

Dumbledore levanta la vista de su revista justo cuando Ollivander coloca la varita en las manos de Tom y, por primera vez, Tom siente como si algo que le hacía falta hubiera encajado en su lugar, todo sintiéndose el aire. La conexión que tenía antes con la magia se siente más fuerte ahora, como si hubiera estado viviendo toda su vida escuchando ruidos ahogados solo para que las palabras claras fueran entendibles por primera vez en su vida.

—¡Excelente! Debería haber sabido que cualquier pluma de Fawkes iría a manos de un cliente complicado. Espero que haga grandes cosas con esa varita de Yew, ¡nunca antes había tenido una combinación como _esa_ , Sr. Ryddle!

Tom asiente, la mente huyendo de la magia en el aire. Agarra su varita posesivamente.

—Ahora, para usted, ¿señor...?

—Um, solo Harry, por favor.

Ollivander mira el rostro de Potter. —…Sí, supongo que sería doloroso recordar a tu padre… Oh, no te sorprendas, te pareces a él, excepto por los ojos. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Busquemos una varita, ¿de acuerdo?

Tom se desconecta mientras Potter pasa por el mismo proceso, aunque se da cuenta de que la pila de cajas de Potter crece hasta ser tan alta como la de Tom. Eventualmente, Ollivander se golpea en la cabeza y grita: —¡Espera! ¡El destino tiene la respuesta justo frente a mí! ¡Usted, Sr. Harry-truenos-y-sol, tiene la varita hermana del Sr. Riddle!

Dumbledore y Tom se quedan quietos justo cuando Potter toma la varita de plumas de acebo y fénix.

—¡Oh, maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso! El destino tiene planes para ustedes tres. ¿Sabías que el familiar de Dumbledore es un fénix? ¡El mismo fénix que donó las plumas que ustedes dos comparten! Algo _muy_ raro. Se negó a dar más de dos. No puedo esperar a ver qué magia harán ustedes dos con sus varitas. ¡Qué tengan un buen día!

::

El resto del día pasa con Tom mirando contemplativamente a Potter. Varitas hermanas. Tom no tiene idea de lo que eso significa, pero lo averiguará tan pronto como tenga acceso a una biblioteca. Pero por ahora, tendrá que ir a lo seguro y ser (Dios no lo permita) _amable_ con el otro chico.

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Potter se mantiene cerca del lado de Dumbledore y Tom no puede evitar pensar que Dumbledore está haciendo favoritismo con la forma en que sigue complaciendo las preguntas de Potter. Pero alrededor de Tom, Potter es callado, tímido. Extraño.

Tom se sorprende gratamente cuando puede permitirse todos sus materiales sin usarlos de segunda mano, con mucho dinero de sobra. Lo guardará para el viaje de compras del próximo año. No se sabe cuánto tendrá el fondo el próximo año, pero al menos podrá pagar túnicas decentes y mezclarse más fácilmente en Hogwarts.

—Les estaré esperando aquí—Dumbledore les indica que se dirijan a Madame Malkin. Saca una bufanda larga, amarilla y violeta y comienza a tejer.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿nos vamos? —Tom le sonríe falsamente a Potter.

Potter vacila, pero lo sigue.

Madame Malkin es menos irritante que Ollivander, pero les habla como si fueran bebés. Tom quiere fruncir el ceño, « _tenemos once, no dos_ », pero sigue usando su "dulce" sonrisa y espera que la medición termine pronto. Por qué Madame Malkin no puede callarse y hacer su trabajo en _silencio_ _está más allá de_ Tom. Podría tomar el mismo papel de Potter y quedarse allí en silencio.

Hay otro chico parado junto a ambos, luciendo aburrido y sarcástico con su cabello rubio pulido. El niño se pone de pie como si el mundo estuviera a sus pies, y Tom ya quiere tirarlo de su pedestal.

—¿También van a Hogwarts? —el chico exige en lugar de preguntar cuando Madame Malkin se va a buscar la túnica.

—Por supuesto. ¿Y tú?

—Obviamente. Hogwarts es la mejor escuela de todo Gran Bretaña Mágico. Mi padre quería que fuera a Durmstrang, pero mi madre insistió en que fuera a Hogwarts. Es lo apropiado. Mi familia ha estado en Slytherin durante generaciones. ¿En qué casa creen que estarás?

—… Solo en la mejor —dice Tom con cuidado.

Potter, por supuesto, no dice nada.

—Siempre que sea la casa _adecuada_. ¿ _Sabes_ siquiera cuál es la casa adecuada? —el chico entrecierra los ojos y los mira a ambos con creciente disgusto—… Nunca los había visto a ustedes dos antes... ¿Cuáles dijeron que eran sus nombres?

—Nunca lo dijimos —Tom aprieta los dientes.

—Bueno, _mi_ nombre es Draco. Draco Malfoy —el chico se pavonea, claramente esperando algún tipo de reconocimiento. Entonces era una prueba. Una que Tom no tiene ningún interés en jugar.

Pero antes de que Tom pueda responder, Potter dice: —Oh.

Malfoy frunce el ceño. —¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, esperaba a alguien... más alto... como el hijo Malfoy.

Las orejas de Malfoy se ponen rosadas. — _Te haré_ saber que soy el niño de once años más alto que ha estado en la familia Malfoy-

—Fascinante—dice Potter con la misma voz inexpresiva— tu familia realmente debe preocuparse por su altura. ¿Quizás tienen un complejo de altura...?

—Tú-

—¡Tus túnicas están listas! —Madame Malkin entra—. Oh. ¿Está todo bien, chicos?

Malfoy abre la boca, la cierra, luego la vuelve a abrir antes de agarrar su túnica y salir furioso.

—Qué niño tan grosero—chasquea Madame Malkin—. ¡También se llevó sus túnicas! Esperen, les traeré algunas nuevos... ¡cuando vea a Lucius Malfoy, le facturaré el triple del precio...!

—...¿Cómo conoces a su familia? —Tom demanda. ¿La tía y el tío de Potter también son considerados brujos y magos adecuados? ¿Acaso el número 4 de Private Drive era una inteligente fachada para una vivienda mágica?

—Oh. Uh. No tengo idea de quiénes son los Malfoy. Solo... improvisé —Potter se mira los zapatos de nuevo.

—…Improvisaste.

—Bueno, quiero decir, parecía bastante egocéntrico, como si se suponía que supiéramos quién era, y pensé que con todo el oro de los magos, los duendes y los bancos, probablemente había algo extraño como la realeza con las personas mágicas, ¿no? Y cómo Malfoy solo estaba presumiendo y, perdón, no debería haber dicho nada.

—No... no, fue... inteligente.

Tom observa a Potter sonreír y piensa que, después de todo, tal vez tengan algo en común.

Ambos son excelentes mentirosos cuando quieren serlo.

::

Cuando es hora de irse, Dumbledore les ofrece una mano a ambos para aparecerse. Potter toma la mano de Dumbledore primero y luego le ofrece su propia mano a Tom.

—Ya que no te gusta Dumbledore—susurra Potter.

A Tom no le gusta tocar a nadie, pero si Potter fue lo suficientemente observador para notarlo, tal vez Tom debería comenzar a observarlo a cambio.

Después de todo, tienen varitas hermanas, ¿no?


	8. Animago

**Teaching History (is Old News)**

Por **You_Light_The_Sky**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Animago

.

[ _¿Entonces qué?_ ] Tom demanda cuando Nagini regresa al salón de clases. [ _¿Qué descubriste de Potter? ¿Cuáles son sus planes?_ ]

[ _Acaríciame_ ] exige Nagini primero.

Tom solo la mira, y luego, solo porque exigir el respeto que él legítimamente merece tomaría demasiado tiempo, se obliga a cumplir.

[ _Está haciendo que los bebés humanos construyan un nido gigante de dulce. Um. Un castillo, creo._ _]_

Tom deja de acariciarla. Nagini chasquea.

[ _Un... castillo... de... dulce._ ]

[ _Hmmm, sí... ¿lo comparó con una casa de jengibre...? ¿Por qué los humanos harían dulces con jengibre? ¡Qué repugnante…! ¡¿Oye, a dónde vas?! ¡Regresa aquí y dame amor!_ ]

Nagini se desliza tras él y, por una vez, a Tom no le importa desilusionarla. Deja que los estudiantes vean la gran forma de Nagini, una muestra del poder de Tom. Tendrán que acostumbrarse a su presencia tarde o temprano, tal como lo han hecho los de primer año.

Más importante aún, Tom se apresura a subir las escaleras hacia la antigua Torre Norte, necesitando confirmar la escandalosa afirmación de Nagini de inmediato. Potter no puede ser _tan_ estúpido, seguro-

Choca contra una pared marrón y retrocede con un chasquido, las migas salen volando a su túnica. De inmediato, Tom palidece, deseando poder quitarse el sabor a azúcar y canela de su lengua.

—¡Oh, miren clase, es el profesor Ryddle! Debe haber oído hablar de nuestro increíble proyecto. Entra, Tom, entra, debes probar el glaseado rosa en las puertas, ¡es fantástico!

La _cosa_ gigante hecha de dulce no es nada fantástica. De hecho, la estructura parece hecha de galleta. De este... jengibre. Cada pared se extendía hasta el techo, casi tocando los arcos de piedra con sus tejas repletas de un glaseado rosa muy fuerte. Todo tipo de dulces muggles, desde Jelly Beans hasta Smarties, parecían estar pegados a sus paredes como si fueran ladrillos. Incluso había Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores y ranas de chocolate saltando dentro del castillo de jengibre a través de las ventanas de bastones de menta.

Tom quiere vomitar al verlo.

[ _Tantos bebés humanos... huelen delicioso... ¡Oh, una rata!_ ] Nagini se desliza por los senderos de crema batida para tragarse una rata que cuelga de las manos de Potter.

Urgh. Cuántos gérmenes.

El suéter de Potter también parece burlarse de él. La odiosa prenda de hoy tiene una serpiente comiendo waffles. Una serpiente con un moñito. Tom quiere encontrar a quien teje estas cosas atroces para Potter y destrozarle de sus dedos.

—Me niego.

—Gasp, mi corazón—Potter se agita dramáticamente—. Clase, ¡¿qué debería hacer?! ¡Su profesor de Defensa acaba de rechazarme porque nuestro castillo dejó migajas en su perfecto e impecable cabello!

Los estudiantes de cuarto año de Potter solo se ríen, probablemente aprovechándose de un maestro tan negligente para que puedan holgazanear y pensar en cosas estúpidas todo el tiempo.

—Es suficiente, Potter. Esta _cosa_ no es un uso apropiado del horario escolar…

—¡Por supuesto que es apropiado! ¿Sabes cuántos estudiantes saben hornear? ¡Cero! ¡Es una atrocidad!

—…deberías volver a tu clase…

—¡Todos deberían saber cómo hacer un cheesecake!

—Um, profesor, pensé que estábamos haciendo una casa de jengibre.

—¡¿Hay pasteles de queso?!

—…porque esto es _Adivinación,_ no Artes Culinarias Muggles…

—¡Whoa, cuidado! —Uno de los estudiantes grita mientras una de las paredes cae.

Antes de que Tom pueda reaccionar, fue golpeado por paredes de galleta de jengibre, merengue y chocolate.

:

—Tienes que despedirlo—sisea Tom cuando llega Dumbledore. Conociendo al viejo imbécil, Dumbledore probablemente ha decidido preservar su memoria de Tom cubierto de gotas de jarabe de chocolate y glaseado en un pensador para chantaje.

—No veo por qué—Dumbledore hace desaparecer el desastre con un movimiento de su varita. Tom odia cómo Potter hace que Tom pierda toda razón— El horneado no hizo ningún daño físico y los estudiantes disfrutaron de la actividad.

—¡Hornear no es parte de la Adivinación! ¡¿Qué tienen que ver los _postres_ con predecir el futuro?!

—Te sorprenderías. Quizás deberías probar más dulces, Tom. Puedo ver que estás bastante molesto por el desastre, pero Harry no pretendía hacerte daño...

—¡No está _enseñando_ _!_

Dumbledore solo suspira. —Tom, no es muy profesional de tu parte hacer esta clase de críticas a tus colegas. Si tienes un problema con Harry, por favor discútelo con él antes de hablar conmigo.

Tom desea que su mirada pueda herir a alguien en el acto. Se niega a discutir _cualquier cosa_ con Potter, y demostrará que está en lo correcto.

:

Esa noche, Potter intenta disculparse por el 'incidente del jengibre' ofreciéndole a Tom otro frasco de berenjenas.

Tom le cierra la puerta en la cara.

:

Pasa los próximos días fingiendo que Potter no existe, tirando todas las ofrendas de dulces de Potter, lanzando hechizos silenciadores para no tener que lidiar con su molesta existencia. Pero lo más molesto de Harry Potter es cómo interviene en las clases de Tom sin estar realmente allí.

No, las clases de Tom no han sido interrumpidas por la presencia física de Potter (los Gemelos Weasley eran harina de otro costal), pero sus alumnos hablan con entusiasmo sobre las predicciones de Potter. Pequeños horóscopos tontos que son lo suficientemente vagos como para ser aplicables a cualquiera: _“hay veces en las que te sientes solo, aislado del mundo_ ” (¿quién no?); “ _Te sentiste cansado esta semana”_ (repito, ¿quién no?); _“comerás algo delicioso el viernes”_ (los elfos _siempre_ hacían algo extra en las comidas de los viernes). En otras ocasiones, los estudiantes permanecerían hablando de los postres de Potter, de cómo se derretían en sus lenguas o la tarea más reciente de su profesor de Adivinación, como hacer que todos giren en círculos y reciten un cuento infantil a la clase.

¡¿Qué les está enseñando ese idiota?! ¿Cómo es que Potter seguía siendo una molestia después de todo el esfuerzo que Tom ha hecho para ignorarlo?

Solo han pasado cuatro días desde que comenzó el año escolar y Tom ya ha visto a los de Sexto Año entrar a su clase de Defensa con brillantes bufandas de plumas y puntas doradas; a los Quinto Año darle una reverencia a la profesora McGonagall y llamarla “Gran Maestro Jedi” por la aparente razón de que ella controla el destino de la galaxia (no ayudaba en nada que McGonagall solo sonría y les diga que regresen a sus clases); ponerse de pie para hacer saltos cada hora, a la hora, mientras que los de tercer año insisten en que tienen que equilibrar los platos en la cabeza para obtener una O en la clase de Potter y, _¿qué sentido tiene eso?_

Gracias a Merlín, Adivinación es una optativa, por lo que Potter no puede corromper al primer y segundo año. Pero dada la creciente popularidad que estaba ganando, es probable que las inscripciones de Adivinación para el próximo año se disparen.

Tom _no puede_ permitir que eso suceda.

Escucha una conversación entre Snape y Dumbledore, esperando que surja el tema de Potter.

—… ¡ _Despide a_ ese mocoso en este instante! ¡Si vuelvo a ver que algo más de purpurina en mi laboratorio de pociones...!

—Ah, pero Severus, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero el primer paso en Pociones es lanzar un hechizo de limpieza a todos los estudiantes antes de la clase hasta que puedan lanzarlo ellos mismos, ¿no?

Snape gruñe, luciendo muy amargo.

—Disculpen, director, Snape, no pude evitar escuchar y agregar mis propias preocupaciones... No estoy seguro si Potter realmente se está adhiriendo al plan de estudios de Adivinación, y me preocupa que los estudiantes de su clase no estén aprendiendo lo que necesitan…

— _Tom_ , Severus—Dumbledore sacude su cabeza— aunque los métodos de enseñanza de Harry pueden parecer excéntricos, estoy seguro de que su enfoque pedagógico tiene un propósito. Solo ha pasado una semana, un tiempo demasiado apresurado como para juzgar los resultados de sus enseñanzas. Denle tiempo. Y si aún se sienten preocupados, les invito a participar en una de las clases de Harry. Estoy seguro de que a él no le importaría. ¿Caramelo de limón?

Snape se ve como si quisiera tomar uno de esos caramelos y escupirlo en la cara de Dumbledore, pero solo se contenía por respeto.

Tom, apenas conteniéndose con gran esfuerzo, dice sin titubear: —No me gustan los dulces.

:

Bien. Si Dumbledore no quiere actuar, _Tom_ lo hará. Encontrará pruebas concretas de que Potter es un profesor incompetente, y se deshará de él para siempre.

[ _Nagini_ ] sisea durante su período libre [ _muéstrame cómo entras al salón de Potter sin ser detectada_ _._ ]

El cuerpo de su serpiente se estremece de sorpresa. [ _Maestro, ¿planeas acompañarme hoy?_ ]

[ _Sí_ ] sisea Tom mientras deja que el cambio se apodere de él. Ser un animago es como colocar una envoltura hecha de magia alrededor de su cuerpo, dándole una forma más pequeña y una apariencia más escamosa, más reptiliana en lugar de piel y extremidades humanas. Siente la magia envolverlo a su alrededor, transformándolo en algo pequeño e intentando que su mente se atraiga a unificarse con su forma actual, pero _no,_ Tom mantiene su mente humana.

Cuando abre los ojos, está al nivel de los propios de Nagini, y ambos admiran su nueva forma serpentina.

Nagini se acurruca a su alrededor con entusiasmo. [ _Te encantará, Maestro, Ojos Verdes nos dará los ratones más sabrosos para que comamos_ ].

Odiando cómo su cuerpo de serpiente se enrosca en agrado, Tom sisea: [ _Voy a observar y reunir pruebas de su deficiente enseñanza, y así poder sacarlo de Hogwarts,_ _no para que nos engorde_ _]_

[ _La vida de los humanos debe ser muy triste y decepcionante si no disfrutan de la comida. No entiendo por qué el aumento de peso debe ser siempre algo malo para ustedes._ ]

Tom solo rueda sus ojos y se desliza tras ella.

Nagini los guía a través de las tuberías, y Tom frunce el ceño con disgusto. Se mueven a través de la escuela sin ser detectados hasta que la serpiente de mayor tamaño empuja con entusiasmo a Tom hacia un agujero cubierto en la pared, siendo allí donde el animago escucha a Potter hablando. Con cuidado, Tom se asoma y obtiene una buena vista de las filas de estudiantes de espaldas a él y Potter de pie cerca del frente.

Todos ellos se encontraban de pie, sostenidos por una de sus piernas y los brazos estirados sobre sus cabezas, murmurando “soy un árbol” una y otra vez en un bajo tono.

Este. Desperdicio. De. Espacio. Tenía. a sus estudiantes. Fingiendo. Ser. _Árboles._ ¡Árboles!

[ _¡No lo muerda, maestro! Ese puede ser una parte del apareamiento de los humanos, pero no para las serpientes_ ].

[ _Por última vez, no quiero aparearme con Potter, eso es ridículo…_ ]

—¡Profesor! —Un nacido muggle que recuerda como Hermione Granger levanta la mano. Para disgusto de Tom, ella tiene hojas de palma atadas en sus muñecas al igual que sus congéneres—. ¡Disculpe! ¡Profesor!

—¿Hm? —Potter levanta la vista de su hamaca arcoíris y su libro. Las omnipresentes grullas de papel anidan en su cabello y parecen roncar contra su esponjoso suéter de mantarraya—. Oh, sí, Srta. Granger, ¿qué desea?

—¿Cuándo vamos a aprender algo sobre adivinación _real_?

Algunos gemidos resuenan en la clase del tercer año que claramente no querían aprender. Pero otros Gryffindors como Parvarti y la hermana mayor de Brown afirman con un movimiento de sus cabezas, probablemente llenas de estereotipos estúpidos de adivinación. Tom, por otro lado, se alegra de que un estudiante finalmente haya _hecho_ las preguntas correctas.

—¡Pero están aprendiendo adivinación real! —Potter sonríe. Desde arriba, su molesto búho familiar, Hedwig, ulua.

—¿Pero por qué ninguna de nuestras lecciones concuerda con el contenido de “ _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_ ”? Lo busqué en la biblioteca el otro día, y los _verdaderos_ videntes estaban más enfocados en mirar hojas de té o interpretar sueños. ¡Pero todo lo que hemos estado haciendo es equilibrar platos en la cabeza e imitar árboles!

—Inteligente —Potter asiente con su cabeza—. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por tomar la iniciativa de investigar más sobre la materia —Granger se sonroja, pero parece complacida—. Peeeeero, felizmente tengo que estar en desacuerdo. No existe _una_ forma _real_ de adivinación.

El salón de clases explota en gritos de indignación, confusión y alegría. Tom, por otro lado, se pregunta si esto será suficiente para que despidan a Potter.

Rápidamente, Potter convoca un silbato y lo hace sonar. La nota aguda hace que Nagini y Tom se estremezcan y siseen indignados, pero hace el trabajo de silenciar a la clase al instante.

—Okay, okay, veo que están bastante emocionados, pero déjenme explicarles… Adivinación…

Una extraña sombra cruza el rostro de Potter y, por alguna razón, Tom recuerda a un Potter más joven, parado en medio de una tormenta, completamente en blanco.

—Es un tema complicado. Algunas personas tienen la verdadera vista. Esos son los verdaderos videntes. No pueden controlar lo que ven ni cuándo, pero generalmente se trata del futuro. O futuros potenciales. Son raros. Pero la mayoría de las personas mágicas... Bueno, no tienen ni una pizca de la verdadera vista en ellos. Los verdaderos videntes nacen, no se hacen. Y, sin embargo, la mayoría de la gente intentará cualquier cosa como hojas de té, bolas de cristal, péndulos para poder ver algo el futuro. Así que, ¿por qué enseñar adivinación?

La clase le devuelve la mirada en silencio.

Potter solo sonríe, el rostro del idiota regresa tan rápido que Tom se encuentra a sí mismo buscando al sombrío Potter. —No sean tímidos, no hay respuestas incorrectas.

Un nervioso Hufflepuff, Hakar Ababi, levanta la mano temblorosamente mientras Granger pensaba.

—¿Sí, señor Ababi? —Potter dice amablemente.

—Um—Ababi agita con la palma de sus manos— solo para... ¿conocerlo?

—Buen comienzo. ¡Puedo ver por qué piensas eso! —Potter asiente, poniéndose de pie para caminar por la habitación. Sus grullas de papel volaban adormecidas en medio del aire, casi chocando contra Hedwig, quien ulula con irritación—. El Sistema Británico de Escuelas Mágicas ha sido diseñado para introducir tanto conocimiento en nuestro cerebro como sea posible sin decirnos realmente su aplicación en el mundo real o cómo se relaciona con la historia mágica, diablos, incluso la _muggle_. Dejamos de preguntarnos _por_ qué aprendemos cosas, simplemente recitamos y memorizamos. Intentemos pensar por _qué._ Tratemos de pensar profundamente por qué Adivinación.

—¡Oh! —Otro Hufflepuff, Lifen Wang, casi se cae de su pose de árbol— ¿Quizás para descubrir las formas en que la gente saque provecho de Adivinación? ¿Y tratar de detenerlo?

—¡Excelente! Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff, Srta. Wang, y otros cinco para usted, Sr. Ababi, por su anterior comentario. ¿Tienen idea de cuántas personas mágicas derrochan enormes cantidades de oro porque son estafados por falsos videntes? Es importante aprender las formas comunes de Adivinación para que podamos reconocer cómo podría ser la Adivinación "real", y así ser _pensadores críticos._ ¿De qué otra manera podemos pensar en su aplicación? ¡Mantengan sus poses de árbol erguidas, respiren y piensen como un árbol!

Tentativamente, Ronald Weasley levanta la mano. —Er… mi papá trabaja en el Ministerio y ve a muchos compañeros de trabajo obsesionados con los horóscopos o yendo a Fortuna para intentar saber su suerte. Algunos tipos van a la quiebra porque _tienen_ que 'cambiar su futuro' o algo así.

La sonrisa de Potter se ensancha. —¡Ahí está! ¡Un ejemplo del mundo real! ¡Cinco puntos para Gryffindor! Sí, hay muchos negocios cambiadores del “destino” como los de Fortuna, donde los magos van para saber su futuro y luego tratan de cambiarlo. Esas instalaciones funcionan de manera muy similar a los casinos muggle, presentando fortunas como juegos que se pueden cambiar fácilmente con un poco de dinero. Aprender sobre Adivinación nos ayuda a pensar en lo dañino que puede ser estar obsesionado con el futuro. _Pensamiento crítico._ ¿Cómo nos ayuda lo que estamos haciendo en clase ahora mismo con aprender adivinación?

Sus alumnos se miran confundidos, pero con un asentimiento alentador de Potter, comienzan a discutir las posibles respuestas.

—¡Quizás este sea un entrenamiento para convertirnos en verdaderos videntes! — Thomas afirma.

—No seas tonto, Dean, el profesor Potter dijo que no se pueden hacer videntes—interrumpe Granger.

—Bueno, quizás estamos aprendiendo a equilibrar nuestras mentes o algo así — dice Thomas— para que podamos pensar de manera más crítica, ¿no?

—Gran análisis, Sr. Thomas. Sí, ejercicios como imaginarse a sí mismo como un árbol o equilibrar un plato en su cabeza, concentran sus pensamientos en una tarea... Aclaran su mente para que no se deje influenciar fácilmente y se _conozcan_ mejor. De hecho, estos ejercicios son una buena forma de fortalecer su mente si alguna vez quieres aprender algún arte de la mente, como Oclumancia. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

—¡ _Oh!_ ¡Como la meditación muggle! —Granger exclama en comprensión—. ¡Nos está enseñando a manejarnos mejor mental y emocionalmente! ¡Para manejar el estrés!

—Urgh, ¿de qué sirve eso? —Zacharias Smith se burla—. ¡La meditación es aburrida! ¡Inútil! ¡Ay! —Smith sacude su mano hacia una bandada de grullas rosadas infelices.

Potter se queda ahí parado y niega con la cabeza. —No juzgue el método antes de ver los resultados, caballero. Mis grullas pueden estar un poco irritadas si eres grosero en mi clase, ¿recuerdas? Además, ¿sabes cuántas personas mágicas se derrumban bajo la presión de la crisis económica y las responsabilidades de la edad adulta? ¡Hasta ahora, aproximadamente una quinta parte! ¡Y esos son solo los valientes que han hablado! ¿Quién sabe cuántos guardan silencio al respecto?

Incluso Smith tiene que parpadear para asimilar esta nueva información. Por lo que Tom sabe sobre la familia Smith, algunas de las generaciones más antiguas tienen un historial de desmoronarse en público y luego aislarse de la comunidad mágica durante décadas.

—Vamos a la escuela para aprender hechizos, magia, teoría—Potter camina entre las filas de estudiantes con cada par de ojos fijos en él— para mejorar nuestro conocimiento mágico. Pero, ¿qué pasa con nuestro conocimiento mental? ¿Emocional? ¿Quién nos enseña a vivir?

_«_ _Nadie_ _»_ piensa Tom con amargura. « _Somos arrojados a un mundo desconocido del que nunca nos dijeron las reglas. Sobrevivimos. O fallamos. Conquistamos. O morimos. Es todo._ _»_

—Nosotros lo hacemos —Potter responde, rebotando en cada paso—. Nos enseñamos a nosotros mismos y nos enseñamos unos a otros con nuestras vidas. Pero seguro que sería útil si tuviéramos una clase sobre cómo vivir. Cómo manejar los tiempos difíciles.

—¿Qué, entonces se supone que _hornear_ nos ayuda? —Smith se burla de nuevo con su voz nasal. Tom tiene ganas de morderlo.

—¿Bueno, por qué no? Puede que no sea para ti, pero me han dicho que es muy terapéutico para los amantes de la cocina. Y sí no sea lo tuyo, está bien, ¡pero ahora puedes hornear algo! Ahora puedes impresionar a tus amigos, cortejar a algunos futuros amantes.

—¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con predecir el futuro? ¿Hacer profecías y toda esa basura? ¡Todavía tenemos que hacer eso para nuestros OWLS!

Ronald Weasley parece listo para golpear a Smith en la cara por sus arrebatos e incluso Tom se siente impaciente, queriendo escuchar más de las justificaciones de Potter, pero Potter solo sonríe. —No te preocupes. Con el tiempo aprenderemos sobre las bolas de cristal y las interpretaciones de sueños... pero no de la forma convencional en la que podrías estar pensando. Además—Potter de repente mira directamente al agujero donde se esconden Nagini y Tom— como dije, no deberíamos obsesionarnos demasiado con el futuro… Las profecías pueden ser autocumplidas. Y a veces, es mejor no saber sobre ellas.

Tom no retrocede. Ahora es una serpiente, una serpiente ordinaria que viene de visita para comer algo como Nagini. Potter no podría _saberlo_...

—¡Pero…! ¡Pero eso frustra todo el propósito de estudiar Adivinación para los OWLS! ¡¿Por qué no deberíamos saberlo?!

Potter solo sonríe. —Muy bien, si tanto quieres saber sobre tu futuro, Zacharias Edmund Smith de la Casa de Hufflepuff, te diré que uno de tus mayores miedos caerá inesperadamente en tu regazo en un momento inconveniente, y no reaccionarás bien.

Smith palidece, pero niega con la cabeza. —Esos flamencos sedientos de sangre aún no han aparecido, ¿por qué debería tener miedo de esta predicción?

Potter luce confundido por un momento antes de reír. —Oh. Cierto. Los flamencos. Bueno… — vuelve a sentarse en su hamaca— solo dales tiempo.

Antes de que alguien pueda responder, suena la campana, lo que indica el final de la clase. Todos se apresuran a guardar sus libros sin dejar de mirar Potter con mitad confusión, mitad asombro o (como Smith) mitad desagrado.

[ _¡Al fin, la clase ya terminó! Es hora de mi bocadillo_ ] Nagini empuja a Tom por la grieta de la pared para que puedan deslizarse por una columna de madera.

[ _No voy. Tengo que dar clase en el siguiente período—_ ]

[¡ _Pero mis bocadillos!_ ]

—Ey, Ron, mira por dónde vas—grita Thomas justo cuando el quinto niño Weasley tropieza con él, derribando las cortinas.

[ _Maestro, ¡cuidado!_ ]

Las gruesas telas golpean a Tom y Nagini en su lugar de la columna, haciendo que salgan volando por el aire. Tom sisea las diversas formas en que quiere mutilar a Weasley y a Thomas justo cuando Nagini y él aterrizan sobre algo suave.

Un gemido resuena sobre ellos. Tom y Nagini parpadean, mirando a los enormes ojos de Zacharias Smith.

[ _Escandaloso bebé humano. Si tan solo mi Maestro me dejara comerte_ ] Nagini suspira con tristeza.

Los ojos de Smith se amplían más cuando se vuelve de un feo tono púrpura y lanza a Nagini y Tom en el aire.

— _¡SSSSSEerpienTESSS! ¡ALEJenLAS, aleJENLASDEMi!_ —Se escapa gritando, derribando a muchos de sus compañeros.

[ _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido-_ ] Tom sisea justo cuando ve de cerca el suelo.

—¡Te tengo! —Manos cálidas lo agarran a él y a Nagini a pocos segundos de una lesión grave, y Tom instintivamente se acurruca más cerca de la fuente de calor— ¡Gracias a Merlín que ambos están bien! Oh, ¿tienes un nuevo amigo, Nagini?

[ _¡Ojos verdes!_ ] Nagini se envuelve ansiosamente alrededor de los hombros de Harry, luciendo más como si lo quisiera estrujar hasta asfixiarlo en lugar de abrazarlo. [ _No quiero volver a ver a ese bebé ruidoso nunca más. Deberíamos irnos de aquí para que puedas seguir alimentándome y acariciándome para siempre_.]

—Qué serpiente más hermosa—Potter mira a Tom mientras este hace todo lo posible para actuar como una serpiente en lugar de un mago. Hiss Hiss— Espera, tengo algunos ratones para ti también… Pero hablando en serio, traten de no visitarme a través de las paredes. ¡Podrían volver a caer! Y Hedwig podría pensar que serían un jugoso bocadillo.

En el momento justo, el búho demoníaco bate sus alas con avidez.

Nagini y Tom le responden con un siseo.

—Pero qué extraña coincidencia—dice Potter con serenidad— ¿Quién diría que Smith le tenía tanto miedo a las serpientes? Uno pensaría que son su mayor miedo o algo así.

Tom se pone rígido. Entrecierra los ojos. Vuelve a reproducir la clase en su cabeza.

[ _Sí_ ] sisea. [ _Uno podría creer que tuviste una Verdadera Visión por un momento…_ ]

Potter, por supuesto, no muestra signos de comprensión. Sólo envía a las dos serpientes con sus estómagos llenos de ratones y cálidos suéteres de serpientes multicolor (—¡Chayotes! — exclamó Potter con entusiasmo), y con la mente de Tom corriendo a sorprendente velocidad ante las posibilidades.

Necesita recordar todas las predicciones que Potter ha hecho. De inmediato.

* * *

**Nota de autor.**

Una pequeña guía de las edades en este AU:

Alumnos de Quinto año: Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Pavarti, Hakar Ababi, Lifen Wang, Maeve Brown.

Estudiantes de Quinto año: Blaise, Ginny, Hannah, Colin, Lavender, Soo Lin Dao.

Adultos: Minerva, Draco, Cho, Cedric, Charlie and Bill Weasley, Rubeus, Myrtle, Neville, Luna.

AN: No tengo idea de porqué aprender Adivinación es algo válido en el mundo mágico.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> ¡Yey! ¿Adivinen quién tiene más tiempo para escribir? ¡Sí! En mi trabajo dieron días para faltar entre semana, así que aquí me tienen con esta fantástica historia. ¡Espero la amen tanto como yo! [Y para más fortuna, tengo un buen de capítulos adelantados, así que las actualizaciones SÍ serán constantes uwu, de lo mucho que me gusta esto ASDADSAD]
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> [And a thousand thanks for your blessing to translate ur gorgeous work You_Light_The_Sky!!!]
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense mucho y recuerden salir de sus casitas solo lo necesario, lavarse bien las manites e hidratarse bastante. Los quiero bebés!
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
